Entrecroiser Vies: Vidas Entrelazadas
by Say-Erizabesu
Summary: Se conocieron hacia tiempo...se separaron y no se volvieron a ver durante tres años...¿Qué sucederá cuando Sasori regrese a Iwa en busca de Deidara? ¿Por qué Dei lo odia? ¿Qué pasará cuando se vuelvan a ver? Reencuentro. SASODEI!
1. Recuerdos

_**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**ENJOY IT!**

**-Entrecroiser Vies: Vidas entrelazadas -**

**-Chapitre 1: Souvenirs-**

(Capítulo 1: Recuerdos)

**Se encontraba sentado en una banca de aquél parque. Veía a las personas pasar delante de él, sin tomarles ni la más mínima importancia. El único que le importaba ver aún no se dignaba a recorrer aquél parque, como solía hacerlo casi todas las tardes, por lo menos hasta hacia unos dos años. **

**Una brisa de verano hizo que sus rojos cabellos se agitaran con el viento, desordenándose. No le dio importancia a ése detalle, pues a él su apariencia no le inquietaba. De no haber sido así, jamás se hubiera convertido en una marioneta humana. Sus cansados e indiferentes ojos castaños recorrieron a todos los presentes. No, ninguno de ellos era el que él buscaba. No era precisamente una acción romántica lo que estaba haciendo; era, más bien, por razones de trabajo por las que él se encontraba allí, buscando a aquél joven de… ¿cuántos¿Veinte años? Algo así era.**

**Pero, mira que todo era una gran casualidad, obra del destino o, simplemente, el mundo era demasiado pequeño, pues él había conocido hacia unos cuatro o cinco años a aquél joven al que estaba buscando para unirse a la organización de criminales más temida. Hacia apenas unos siete días, el Líder de la organización le había mandado a él y a otros dos compañeros a ésa misión de reclutamiento. Debían ir por aquél joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules y llevarlo a la guarida, para que se uniera a la Organización Akatsuki, a la que pertenecían por haber realizado crímenes atroces en sus aldeas o, en dado caso, en otras.**

**Al saber el nombre del chico al que irían a "convencer" de que entrara a Akatsuki, se había quedado anonadado. ¿Cómo era posible que aquél muchacho tan animado, tierno y hasta de apariencia afeminada, frágil y dulce al que había conocido tiempo atrás, se hubiese convertido en un criminal rango S en tan poco tiempo? Aún recordaba su primer encuentro, cuando, junto con su antiguo compañero de equipo, había ido a Iwa, debido a una misión que tenían de infiltración.**

**-FLASH BACK-**

**El pelirrojo y su compañero, de cabello negro y largo y ojos de serpiente, de nombre Orochimaru, llegaron a la aldea de Iwa.**

**El de cabello negro y rostro pálido iba delante, mientras que el ojicastaño, quien para viajar o luchar utilizaba una marioneta más aterradora de nombre Hiruko, iba detrás, con el sombrero y la capa de Akatsuki puestos. Debido a que no eran conocidos por ésos rumbos, no había de qué preocuparse, por lo que no escondieron sus uniformes ni nada.**

**Entraron a la aldea, como si nada. Orochimaru tan sólo miraba y señalaba lugares, cual turista en país extranjero. Y, tal vez era cierto, pero era bastante penoso ver a un tipo con pinta de serpiente y vestimenta que para nada le iba, señalando de una manera muy explícita, además de que solía hablarle a él para mostrarle lo que veía.**

**-¡Míra, Sasori!-señalaba un edificio, al parecer la torre del gobernante de la aldea, lo cual no era de mucho interés, puesto que el edificio no era la gran cosa, además de que para su misión, no ocuparían saber dónde quedaba el mencionado edificio, puesto que la infiltración sería en otro lugar de la aldea de Iwa.- ¿Ya lo viste?-inquirió el pelinegro, emocionado, como si nunca en su vida hubiese visto un edificio.**

**Sasori era el nombre del pelirrojo. O, más bien era: Akasuna no Sasori. El ojicastaño ya mencionado pasó de largo, sin brindarle atención a su molesto compañero de equipo. A veces deseaba que le cambiaran a Orochimaru inclusive por una roca. Prefería ir a misiones con un objeto inanimado o con un bebé llorón que con aquél tipo de facciones tan peculiares y muchas veces, escalofriantes. O, mejor aún, que el pelinegro muriera en alguna misión. Sin embargo, nomás no pasaba nada de lo que deseaba.**

**Sin darse cuenta, llegó a una posada. La miró, con indiferencia, y entró, sin esperar a su compañero, quien iba corriendo tras él, para alcanzarlo. Justo cuando el otro iba a entrar, Sasori le estampó la puerta principal de la posada en la cara de serpiente. Dentro de su marioneta, sonrió, complacido.**

**Después de recibir una habitación para él y otra para Orochimaru, el pelirrojo salió de Hiruko, estirando sus brazos y piernas artificiales, puesto que la mayoría de su cuerpo era ya de madera. Claro que había ciertas cosas importantes que aún conservaba de su cuerpo original, como el corazón, entre otras.**

**La habitación barata que había rentado, tenía vista a un parque de la aldea, muy bello, a su criterio. Se colocó en la ventana, sintiendo el aire otoñal que llegaba allí. Miró el cuarto en que se encontraba. Era un tanto aburrido. No tenía nada que hacer, puesto que todo lo tenía preparado, siempre. Decidió salir a tomar aire y, tal vez encontrar algo que les facilitara la misión.**

**En su recorrido, llegó al parque, donde había niños jugando por todas partes, ancianos sentados en bancas, platicando entre ellos, animadamente, y parejas comiéndose a besos, mientras caminaban, tranquilamente. No les hizo caso. Él no creía en cosas tan cursis como el amor. Bah, eso no era para él. Él jamás podría sentirse de ésa forma tan absurda por nadie. **

**Se sentó en una rama alta y gruesa de un árbol frondoso, dispuesto a disfrutar del ambiente y la tranquilidad, sin ser molestado por falsas sonrisas que iban acompañadas de saludos brindados por desconocidos. Prefería la soledad. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ella. Pero siempre pensaba que había algo faltante. Sin embargo, prefería seguir así, como estaba, a tratar de comprender qué era lo que le causaba un vacío en su interior.**

**Sin notar cuándo había comenzado, su mirada ya estaba clavada en una joven rubia, de cabellos largos y piel pálida. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Aquella muchacha no aparentaba más de quince años y, por la ropa que portaba, ya era una jounin. No supo el por qué, pero algo en su interior se removió al verla. El tiempo se detuvo unos instantes, mientras la veía caminar cerca de donde él se encontraba. Saltó del árbol, quedando a dos escasos metros de la joven, quien ya había notado su presencia. **

**-Buenas tardes, hum.-saludó, al pasar por su lado, con una sonrisa radiante, bella, tierna. El estómago del pelirrojo se estrujó al ver su sonrisa y escuchar su voz angelical.**

**-Buenas tardes.-saludó él, con voz un poco menos fría que la de siempre. Al notar que ella se iba, decidió buscar alguna excusa para pasar más tiempo con ella. Y la encontró.-Disculpa.-la llamó, haciéndola voltear.-Tú eres de aquí¿cierto?-ella asintió.-Bueno, es que no soy de aquí y me preguntaba si tú…**

**-Se preguntaba si yo sería tan amable como para enseñarle la ciudad¿no?-él asintió.-Claro que puedo, señor…? **

**-Akasuna no Sasori.-se presentó.- ¿Y el suyo?**

**-Deidara. Mucho gusto, Sasori-sama.-giró, dándole la espalda.-Comencemos con el recorrido.**

**Iniciaron el recorrido de la aldea de Iwa casi en silencio, de no ser por los comentarios de la ojiazul cada que pasaban frente a algún edificio o local interesante. El pelirrojo quería entablar conversación con aquella chica, sin embargo, debido a su carácter frío y reservado, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Se mantuvo callado, pero muy atento a los movimientos de su rubia acompañante y a las indicaciones de los lugares que ella le daba. Notó ciertas cosas extrañas en Deidara, que una joven debería tener, pero que en ella faltaban. Además, no se movía con la gracia con la que cualquier mujer se suele mover al caminar. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una posibilidad en la que no había pensado, pero, antes que nada, debía asegurarse. Pero¿cómo lo haría?**

**-Y... ¿de dónde viene usted, Sasori-sama?-inquirió, volteándolo a ver con ésos ojos rasgados tan azules como el mar. **

**-¿Eh? Pues, vengo de la aldea de Suna. Bueno, allí nací y viví hasta hacía ya varios años.-dijo, pensando otra cosa-**_**Por no decir unos quince años.**_

**-Y… ¿cómo es que llegó aquí, hum?-le preguntó, mientras Sasori notaba que su voz era un poco más grave de lo que había creído al principio. **

**-Pues, como me la paso viajando, decidí venir a ésta aldea, ya que nunca la había visitado.-mintió, temiendo que si le decía los verdaderos motivos de su visita, la joven lo atacaría o delataría, provocando que, lamentablemente, él tuviera que asesinarla, como a cientos de shinobis a los que ya había matado en el pasado.**

**-¿A qué se dedica usted, Sasori-sama?**

**-Era un shinobi de la aldea de Suna, pero como me fui de allí, me uní a una Organización de ninjas que, por así decirlo, lo único que hacemos es viajar por el mundo.-explicó, omitiendo varios detalles, como las extracciones de bijuus, asesinatos de aldeas enteras, etc.**

**-Vaya. Es muy interesante, hum.-se volteó, de nuevo, hacia el frente, para seguirle enseñando la ciudad.-Allí está la torre de nuestro gobernante.-señaló el edificio de enfrente.**

**-Oye, Deidara¿a qué te dedicas, en especial? Quiero decir que cuál es tu habilidad especial.-le miró, interrogante.**

**-Pues, mi habilidad especial es que puedo crear figuras de arcilla y explotarlas a mi antojo, hum.-dijo, orgullosa u orgulloso.**

**-Y… ¿cómo las creas, Deidara?-preguntó, interesado; cómo le gustaba decir su nombre.**

**-Ah, pues, etto…yo…-se sonrojó un poco, se veía tan linda.-Las hago con…las bocas de mis manos…-se las enseñó, tímidamente. **

**Sasori se quedó completamente asombrado. Jamás había visto nada como eso. Era algo sumamente peculiar. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron de par en par, como si de platos se tratase, mientras miraba los labios que se encontraban en ambas manos de la rubia o, en dado caso, rubio.**

**-Vaya…son…interesantes.-dijo, sonriéndole, algo que nunca hacía, pero que, sin embargo, ésta vez le nació hacer.-Háblame de ti, Deidara.-le propuso, con mucho interés.**

**-¿De mí, hum¿Cómo qué podría yo decirle, Sasori-sama?-no recibió una respuesta por parte del pelirrojo, por lo que mejor siguió hablando.-Está bien, hum.-terminó por aceptar.**

**-Pero, hay que sentarnos primero.-se dirigió hacia una banca, justo debajo de un gran roble, seguido por la joven, quien se sentó justo a un lado de él, lo cual le causó una extraña sensación en el estómago que jamás había tenido.**

**-Bueno, pues…yo nací hace quince años aquí, en la aldea de Iwa. Mis padres, ambos shinobis respetados de ésta aldea se encargaron de cuidarme hasta hacia unos meses, ya que fueron enviados a una misión muy larga y complicada, de suma importancia para la aldea, de la que no me hablaron mucho. Bueno, cuando yo nací, muchos, por no decir todos, creyeron que era niña, por mi apariencia bastante femenina. Pero, soy un hombre, aunque muchos no lo crean. Durante mi infancia, aprendí a amar el arte en cualquiera de sus formas. Me gradué de la Academia y me convertí en genin. Al poco tiempo, subí de rango a Chuunin, gracias a mis habilidades para moldear la arcilla explosiva y realizar explosiones de una manera controlada y segura. Y hace unos tres años fui ascendido a jounin. Y…creo que no hay mucho más que contar de mi vida. Porque es como la de cualquier chico normal de mi edad. **

**-Vaya, pues a mí sí me pareció interesante tu vida, Deidara.-le sonrió.-Por cierto, mencionaste que el arte te gusta. Eso es algo que tenemos en común tú y yo.**

**-¿En serio¿A usted también le gusta el arte, Sasori-sama?-inquirió, bastante interesado en la respuesta del mayor.**

**-Por supuesto. Yo soy un maestro marionetista. Y creo que el arte es eterno, como todo debería ser¿no crees?-le miró a los ojos, notando cómo su expresión cambiaba un poco cuando terminó de dar su opinión acerca del arte.**

**-La verdad, Sasori-sama, yo difiero con usted en ése punto, hum. Yo creo que el arte es, más bien, efímero. Y es mejor así. Yo pienso que el arte es una explosión. Es más bello cuando sólo dura unos escasos segundos. Más apreciable que tenerlo allí, por años, sin darle tanta importancia ya porque se ha vuelto tan común. Creo que el arte es mejor cuando menos dura. El arte es efímero.-concluyó el rubio.**

**-Pues yo lo prefiero eterno, porque… ¿para qué querrías que algo tan bello tan sólo dure unos escasos momentos, sin poder ser apreciado como es debido? Y sin poder ser preservado para futuras generaciones de artistas.-comentó el pelirrojo, tratando de cambiar la forma de pensar del ojiazul.**

**-Por eso mismo es que pienso que el arte es más bello cuando es efímero, porque, si es preservado por siglos, es cada vez más ordinario para las personas, por eso no llegan a apreciar correctamente algunas de las obras más bellas que existen en el mundo. Son tomadas a la ligera, pues siempre están allí, presentes. Sin embargo, se aprecian mejor las obras de arte que tan sólo duran un tiempo mínimo. El arte es como la vida. Efímero.-terminó de decir, intentando hacerle entender a Sasori que el arte era tan efímero como una explosión. **

**-Mhmj…-rió el pelirrojo.-Apenas y nos conocemos y ya nos estamos peleando.-le miró, sonriendo aún.**

**-Hehe…Creo que sí. Será mejor que sigamos con el recorrido¿no cree, Sasori-sama?-propuso, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.**

**-Supongo que sí, Deidara.**

**&….&**

**Ya varios días habían pasado desde su último encuentro con el rubio de ojos azules. Habían logrado hacer una relación bastante cercana a la amistad. Aunque aún tenían sus diferencias.**

**Sasori no lo entendía, pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquél joven de quince años, tan sólo. Y, lo peor del caso, es que, mientras dormía, solía soñar con él y hablar en sueños. Por lo menos eso era lo que, en una ocasión le había mencionado Orochimaru, quien había ido a la habitación de su compañero en busca de su katana, la cual el pelirrojo le había escondido, a modo de broma o, simplemente por malicia. Tal parece que era la segunda opción. Pero, debido a ello, el pelinegro había descubierto que a Sasori le gustaba un chico mucho más joven que él. Por ello le decía: pedófilo. Claro que él no se quedaba atrás. De hecho, era peor en él que en el maestro marionetista, debido a que Orochimaru tenía, por lo menos, unos cuarenta y tantos años, casi cincuenta, si no es que ya los tenía, y se interesaba en niños que podrían ser hasta sus nietos. Eso sí que era pedofilia. Sin embargo, a pesar de la vergüenza que le daba al ojicastaño admitir que su compañero estaba en lo cierto, lo había dicho. El pelinegro había dicho la verdad. A Sasori le interesaba Deidara mucho más de lo que él mismo creía. **

**Ahora se encontraba en el mismo parque donde se habían estado viendo durante todos sus encuentros. Debido a su misión, Sasori le había pedido Deidara que durante unos escasos días no se vieran, debido a que él estaría muy ocupado tan sólo en ése corto periodo de tiempo. Por ello, ahora, se encontraba esperando a que su rubio amigo apareciera. Una mirada a su alrededor. Nada. No había rastro del ojiazul por ninguna parte.**

**De repente, unos brazos se posaron alrededor de su cuello, por detrás, y una rubia cabellera con olor a vainilla se asomó al lado de su cabeza. Sonrió, pues ya sabía de quién se trataba. **

**-Hola, Deidara.-saludó, sonriente.-Llegas tarde.-le replicó, sin enojarse.**

**-Lo sé, Sasori-sama.-soltó al pelirrojo y se sentó a su lado.-Es que acabo de llegar de una misión.-se excusó, sonriéndole un poco, a modo de disculpa.**

**-No importa.-dijo el ojicastaño.-Y… ¿cómo has estado?-inquirió.**

**-Aahh…-suspiró.-Bien.-contestó, inseguro.**

**-¿Bien? Algo me dice que no. Si quieres, puedes contármelo.-le propuso.**

**-Está bien. Pero, es una tontería, hum.-miró el suelo.-Descubrí que mi novia me engaña.-le miró, con los ojos dolidos.**

**-¿Tienes…novia?-preguntó Sasori, mientras sentía cómo todo lo que había soñado con el rubio, todas aquellas fantasías en las que terminaban juntos, se iban directo a la basura. ¿Cómo no pudo haberse imaginado que un joven con tanta belleza debía de tener novia? Tal vez sólo se engañaba a sí mismo, con la falsa esperanza de que, algún día, el rubio fuera suyo. Pero, ahora, todo eso había cambiado.**

**-Tenía, porque ya terminé con ella. Pero, lo peor no fue que me engañara, sino que fuera con una persona a quien yo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, hum.-exclamó, un tanto enojado.**

**Pasaron así, hablando de eso durante varios minutos más, hasta que Deidara declaró que necesitaba un trago, cosa que sorprendió de sobremanera al Akatsuki, pues el joven no tenía pinta de que ya tomara. Por ello, se dirigieron a un bar cercano, uno en el que, al parecer, dejaban entrar a menores de edad, como el rubio. **

**Cabe mencionar que ambos bebieron varias botellas de sake que, de por sí, es fuerte. Estuvieron hablando de cosas coherentes, al principio, pues, cuando ya hubieron llevado varias horas allí, tomando aquella bebida alcohólica y de otras más de las cuales no recuerdan, la plática que tenían, terminó siendo de lo más incoherente e irrelevante posible. **

**-Yo pago…-se ofreció Sasori, mientras se levantaba, tambaleándose, dejando el dinero sobre la barra.-Vámonos, Dei…-ni siquiera podía terminar de decir su nombre, de lo ebrio que se encontraba.-¿Dei…? Vamos…-le ayudó a levantarse, pues se encontraba en iguales o, tal vez, peores condiciones que él, debido a la poca costumbre que tenía de tomar alcohol en cantidades grandes, aunque no tanto como lo que se habían bebido aquella noche. **

**Salieron del bar, juntos, tambaleándose y riendo de cosas sin sentido. Caminaron así, por las calles desiertas, debido a que ya era de madrugada cuando salieron del bar. Llegaron al parque donde se habían visto aquella misma tarde, donde todo había comenzado. Se sentaron un rato en la banca donde siempre se reunían. La cabeza del rubio se recargó en el hombro izquierdo de su acompañante. La dejó reposar allí durante la media hora que estuvieron sentados. **

**-Creo que ya debemos irnos.-sentenció Sasori, estando aún en estado de ebriedad.-Vámonos…-se levantó y se llevó al rubio de allí.**

**Sin saber exactamente el por qué, se dirigieron juntos a la posada donde se hospedaba el pelirrojo. Entraron. Estaba vacío el vestíbulo, y oscuro, pues ya era tarde. Con ayuda de las paredes, se dirigieron a la habitación del criminal de rango S, la cual abrió luego de varios minutos intentando en vano. Entraron juntos allí.**

**-Si quieres, te puedes quedar, Deidara…-le propuso.-No estás en estado de irte sólo a tu casa. Ya mañana le explicas a tus padres lo que tú quieras.-le aconsejó.**

**-Ellos no están. Andan de misión.-le recordó.-Creo que sí me quedaré aquí contigo, Sasori…-se acercó a él, para darle las buenas noches, quizá. Pero por culpa del alcohol, su cuerpo ya no respondía tan bien como lo hace cuando está sobrio, por ello se tambaleo y terminó cayéndole encima al pelirrojo, quien apenas y logró sostenerlo.-G-gomen…**

**-¿Estás bien, Dei…?-inquirió, ayudándolo a levantarse.**

**-S-sí…Estoy…bien…-habían quedado demasiado cerca cuando el rubio se logró levantar. Los ojos rasgados y azules del menor se encontraban clavados en los del Akatsuki, quien, simplemente, por impulso, tomó a Deidara de la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Sin avisar, si quiera, le besó, apasionadamente, mientras el otro tan sólo se dejaba hacer, sin replicar, en lo absoluto. La lengua del marionetista se abrió paso entre los labios del de la aldea de Iwa. Exploró a diestra y siniestra la cavidad bucal del rubio, mientras sus lenguas comenzaban con una danza frenética. **

**Las manos del más joven se colocaron en la cabeza del mayor, acariciándole los cabellos rojizos. Al separarse de aquél inesperado beso, Sasori tumbó al chico en la cama y le comenzó a desvestir, mientras el otro simplemente disfrutaba.**

**La ropa que portaba el rubio, terminó tirada en el suelo, un poco lejos de donde estaban. Las manos del menor se fueron directamente a la camisa que vestía el pelirrojo y, con un poco de desesperación, mientras el otro le besaba el cuello, se la quitó. Al haberlo hecho, le comenzó a besar el pecho de madera, sin importarle, en lo más mínimo ése detalle. El mayor decidió quitarse él mismo los pantalones y lo demás que le quedaba, pues estaba bastante ansioso por lo que iba a suceder a continuación. **

**Las piernas largas y delgadas del ojiazul se colocaron alrededor de la cintura del marionetista, aumentando, así, el contacto físico entre ambos. Sasori siguió con su labor en el cuello de su rubio "amigo".**

**-Aaaaaaahhh...-gemía Deidara, disfrutando de los lengüetazos que, en aquellos momentos, el pelirrojo le daba a su cuello. **

**Las manos del marionetista se encontraban bajando cada vez más por el pecho del menor, llegando hasta su abdómen, donde paró, para, simplemente, acariciarle aquella parte del cuerpo, antes de seguir con su recorrido hacia su parte más sensible. Comenzaron a masajearle dicha parte, logrando que empezara a excitarse. **

**-Sasori...-gemía, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, con los ojos cerrados, mientras el otro le comenzaba a lamer el pecho, bajando con cierta lentitud, debido a que planeaba disfrutar de cada parte del cuerpo del menor, sin apresurarse, a pesar de que él odiaba esperar. **

**Por fín, luego de haberlo excitado lo suficiente, bajó su rostro hasta quedar a la altura del miembro del rubio, el cual se encontraba ya bastante erecto. Sonrió, antes de abrir la boca y sacar su lengua, la cual se dirigió, peligrosamente, hacia el pene del muchacho. Con suma satisfacción, comenzó a lamerselo de arriba a abajo, logrando sacarle aún más gemidos al chico, quien deseaba más. Luego de jugar unos minutos con dicha parte del cuerpo del menor, Sasori, por fin, decidió abrir su boca lo máximo que pudo y se lo metió, lentamente, a la boca, para seguir saboreándolo teniéndolo ya dentro de sí. **

**-¡Ah!-Deidara comenzó a mover sus caderas, adentrando más su miembro a la garganta del pelirrojo, quien, aún sonriendo, ésta vez con picardía, lamía cada parte del pene de su koi. **

**Pronto, el rubio derramó su semen en la cavidad bucal del otro, quien se lo tragó todo, sin protestar, además de que hasta se relamió los labios, segundos después de haber sacado, con lentitud, el miembro del menor. **

**Con movimientos sensuales, se acercó, de nuevo, al rostro del joven, quien ya tenía la frente sudorosa y jadeaba, debido al cansancio que había sentido. Los duros labios del marionetista se presionaron contra los suaves del rubio. Se besaron así, durante unos segundos, hasta que el menor entreabrió la boca, dejándole paso a la juguetona lengua del mayor, la cual exploró a sus anchas en la cavidad bucal del ojiazul. Sus brazos se ciñeron en la delgada cintura del shinobi de la aldea de Iwa, quien los posó alrededor del cuello del maestro de las marionetas proveniente de la aldea de Suna. Así permanecieron durante unos minutos, mientras la pasión se desbordaba en aquél simple beso, que se volvía cada vez más apasionado y, en cierto modo, salvaje.**

**Se separaron, lentamente, tras lo cual Sasori tomó las piernas del menor y se las colocó alrededor de las caderas, abriéndolas lo suficiente para realizar la operación que pronto llevarían a cabo. Se llevó dos dedos a la boca, lamiéndolos completamente. Luego, tras enviarle una pícara mirada al que tendido en la cama se encontraba, introdujo un dedo en la entrada del otro, con cuidado de no hacerle demasiado daño. El rubio gimió de sumo dolor, al cual se comenzaba a acostumbrar cuando un segundo dedo llegó a unírsele al primero. Su entrada estaba ya lo suficientemete dilatada como para que pudiera pasar por ella el pene del pelirrojo, que era una de las pocas partes humanas que aún conservaba, debido a su GRAN importancia.**

**Con cuidado, introdujo su virilidad en la estrecha entrada del ojiazul, quien gimió de dolor, mientras se acostumbraba, llegando, poco después, el placer. ****Gimió, sonriente ya, debido a que estaba comenzando a disfrutar de aquello. Sasori sonrió. Las caderas del rubio comenzaron a moverse, dirigiéndose hacia el cuerpo del pelirrojo, una vez más. **

**Estuvieron así un tiempo, gimiendo, disfrutando...Hasta que el marionetista se dejó correr dentro del menor, quien, dejó de moverse al haber terminado. Se separaron un poco para, después, acostarse juntos, abrazados y sudorosos, debajo de las mantas de la cama de la posada. Inmediatamente se quedaron dormidos.**

**&...&**

**Abrió sus ojos al sentir un movimiento a su lado. Fijó la vista en el rubio que se estaba sentando en la cama en aquellos momentos. Al principio, se encontraba bastante confundido, pero, luego de unos segundos, los recuerdos de la noche anterior le llegaron a la cabeza como un cubo de agua helada. ¡Se había acostado con Deidara! Sus ojos castaños se abrieron como platos al comprobar que su mente no le estaba engañando, pues notó que, al igual que el menor, se encontraba desnudo e****n aquella cama.**

**Una mirada azul cielo se clavó en él. Era l****o más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida. El rostro de aquél joven era muy bello tal y como estaba en aquellos momentos. Se le secó la garganta y no supo qué decir. **

**-Buenos días, Sasori.-le saludó el muchacho, con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, pues, al parecer, ya había recordado lo que durante la noche pasada realizaron justo en aquella misma cama en la que se encontraban.**

**-Buenos días, Dei.-contestó, al final, bajando la mirada, pues éso era bastante incómodo. El hecho de que se hubieran acostado la noche anterior, luego de haberse tomado muchas copas y haber terminado lo suficientemente ebrios como para olvidarse de absolutamente todo y dejarse llevar por el momento. Ésto es lo que a Sasori le preocupaba, pues para él, el rubio era muy importante en su vida. Desde que le conoció, sintió cierta atracción hacia él de la cual no se podía olvidar cuando se encontraba a su lado. Sería muy doloroso saber que, para el ojiazul, lo que había sucedido la noche anterior no había sido más que un error provocado por el abuso del alcohol. **

**Se levantaron de la cama, procurando no mirarse, por la vergüenza que sentían. Tomaron sus prendas, las cuales se encontraban regadas por todas partes y que, además, olían o, mejor dicho, apestaban a alcohol. Luego de colocarse la ropa, hicieron un intento de peinarse, sin embargo, no lo lograron con buenos resultados. Decidieron salir de la habitación, para buscar algo con lo que quitarse la horrible resaca que les aquejaba en aquellos momentos. **

**Salieron a buscar un pequeño sitio donde pudieran desayunar o, mejor dicho, comer, pues ya era poco más del mediodía cuando se fueron de la posada. Entraron a un local donde vendían ramen, además de otras cosas. Se sentaron juntos, pero no se miraron en ningún momento a los ojos. Pidieron, cada quien, un gran tazón de ramen y algo de tomar que les pudiera quitar la resaca, consecuencia de una noche de tomar alcohol de manera desenfrenada. **

**En silencio, comenzaron a almorzar. Tan sólo se escuchaba el sonido proveniente de los tazones al ser movidos de su lugar original y de los palillos al golpearse contra el plato. Bebieron un líquido espeso que fue especialmente preparado para que se les quitaran las horribles consecuencias de las bebidas alcohólicas. Finalmente, tras un rato de demasiado silencio, Sasori decidió hablar.**

**-Deidara, tenemos que aclarar ciertas cosas sobre lo que sucedió anoche.-le soltó, un tanto incómodo, pues no era el tipo de plática que él esperaba mantener con el rubio. Pero, debido a las inusuales circunstancias en las que se encontraban, era necesario tener dicha conversación.**

**-Lo sé, Sasori-sama. Sé que...lo de anoche sólo fue un error.-susurró, con voz dolida, lo cual el pelirrojo logró captar. Sin embargo, al meditar lo que había dicho el menor, sintió cómo su corazón se estrujaba. ¿Había sido lo de anoche un error simplemente causado por beber en exceso? Al parecer éso era lo que pensaba el rubio, pero...Entonces¿por qué lo había dicho de aquella forma tan lastimosa?**

**-¿Éso...éso es lo que piensas, Deidara?-inquirió, intentando sonar indiferente.**

**La mirada azul cielo del menor fue clavada en su plato de ramen, para no tener que ser fijada con la castaña del Akatsuki. El silencio que los envolvió fue lo suficientemente incómodo como para que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a romperlo. Sin embargo, tras un minuto, o más, sin que un sólo ruido, que no fuera el de sus respiraciones, se escuchara, el rubio decidió contestar.**

**-No.-respondió, débilmente.-Para mí, no. Pero...yo sé que para tí, sí, Sasori-sama.-concluyó, sin mirarlo aún, logrando que, con su comentario, los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieran como platos debido a la sorpresa que en él causaba. ¿Cómo era posible que Deidara lo considerara de aquella forma¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que él sentía¿Acaso aquél sentimiento que su corazón guardaba celosamente no era lo suficientemente obvio para el menor¿Tan distraído era? No podía dejar las cosas así. Debía hacer algo. Ésta era su oportunidad.**

**-Deidara.-le llamó, con suavidad, en un susurro, lo suficientemente alto c****omo para que sólo él lo oyera. Cuando el rubio giró su rostro hacia él y le miró directamente a los ojos, decidió que era el momento más adecuado para hacer lo que estaba planeando. Colocó sus manos en las mejillas del ojiazul, para que no se fuera a alejar de él, antes de lograr su cometido. Con rapidez, incluso antes de que el otro lograra poner una cara de incredulidad en su rostro, los labios del pelirrojo se encontraban presionando contra los suaves y delgados del menor, quien tenía los ojos como platos debido a la gran sorpresa que todo ésto le provocaba. Pero, poco a poco, la mirada azul del menor se fue cerrando, pues, era más que obvio que le estaba gustando aquél beso, mientras se encontraban en sus cinco sentidos. Aquella muestra de afecto y otras cosas se terminó más rápido de lo que hubesen deseado, debido a unas miradas indiscretas que sintieron. Se dieron cuenta, entonces, que no debieron haber hecho éso en público, pues era mal visto por la sociedad. **

**Pagaron la cuenta y se fueron a un lugar más solitario e íntimo, donde pudieran hablar sin ser escuchados accidentalmente por algún transeúnte. Llegaron al pequeño bosque que había en la aldea de Iwa. Se adentraron unos cien metros hasta que la espesura de las ramas de los árboles los separaran de la sociedad y sus reglas anticuadas. **

**Deidara se recargó en un árbol, mientras el pelirrojo se cersioraba de que estuvieran completamente solos en aquél oscuro y espeso bosque. **

**-¿Qué fue...lo de hace rato, hum?-inquirió el rubio, aún sorprendido por el comportamiento del ojicastaño en el puesto de ramen hacia él. **

**-Dedara, no quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada de mí. Hace un rato me dijiste que creías que yo pensaba que lo de anoche no había sido más que un error. Y, quiero que sepas, que lo de anoche, para mí, no fue un error. Tal vez sucedió por razones completamente distintas a como me hubiese gustado que fuera, pero,a pesar de ello, yo lo deseaba. Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.-le explicó, mirandolo a los ojos, acercándose más a él. -¿Sabes algo, Dei?-colocó sus manos una a cada lado del rostro del chico, apoyadas en el árbol, para que no se le escapara por una u otra razón. –Te quiero.-le confesó, con una tierna sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar de sobremanera al menor, quien le miró, incrédulo.**

**-¿Q-qué?-preguntó, tal vez para asegurarse de que había escuchado bien. -¿Qué es lo que...dijiste, hum?-lo miró, sorprendido. De verdad, no se la creía. **

**-Dije: T-E Q-U-I-E-R-O.-con lentitud fue pronunciando cada sílaba, para que entendiera que no había entendido mal. Su rostro terminó por acercarse lo suficiente al del menor, provocando que sintieran la respiración del otro. **

**-¿E-en serio?-parecía que prefería asegurarse primero antes de dejarse guiar por sus sentimientos. Tal vez era un modo de defensa.**

**-Sí. Te quiero, Dei. Como no te lo puedes imaginar.-sus labios de madera se unieron a los del rubio, quien, ésta vez, cerró los ojos y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo, uniéndose más a él. El beso, por ésta ocasión, se tornó más apasionado y relajado que el anterior, pues ya no había miradas de reprobación que los cohibieran.**

**Las manos del marionetista bajaron por la espalda del shinobi de Iwa, acariciándosela con suavidad, a la vez que lo pegaba más a su cuerpo de madera. Se acercaron más al árbol, donde recargó la espalda del chico, para que sus manos pudieran andar libremente por partes más bajas del delgado y bien formado cuerpo del adolescente. **

**Sus labios se entreabrieron, esperando que lo mismo sucediera con los de Deidara, quien, terminó por darle acceso completo a su boca. La lengua del maestro de las marionetas se adentró a la cavidad bucal de su ahora koi, explorando cada centímetro de ésta, sin cansarse de hacerlo. Cuando hubo terminado con su boca, separó, levemente sus labios de los de rubio, para besarle la barbilla y seguir bajando hasta su cuello, donde se detuvo. **

**Las manos del menor estaban acariciando los rojizos cabellos del mayor. Se sentían tan bien de aquella forma, que no deseaban que terminase, pero sabían que se encontraban en un lugar al que facilmente podría llegar alguien bastante inoportuno.**

**Se separaron, finalmente, mirándose directamente a los ojos y sonriendo, pues por fin habían pasado de aquella relación de sólo amigos a una mucho más...interesante.**

**-Te quiero, Sasori.-le confesó el rubio, sonriéndole aún más de lo que ya le sonreía. Le abrazó, con fuerza, sin lastimarle, obviamente, debido a que su cuerpo era artificial. **

**-Deidara, quiero que me digas una cosa.-le dijo el pelirrojo, luego de un largo abrazo. El rubio le miró, interrogante.-¿De verdad me quieres o sólo estás conmigo por despecho?**

**-Sasori...Te voy a explicar todo ésto. La razón por la que me puse mal por el engaño de mi novia, no es por el hecho de que yo la amara, es porque fue con un gran amigo de mi infancia y, en lugar de decírmelo, decidió engañarme. Pero, desde hace un tiempo...yo me había enamorado de alguien más.-le miró, sonrojado.**

**-¿Te enamoraste de alguien más?-inquirió el ojicastaño.-¿De quién?**

**-Pues de tí, Sasori.-le sonrió.-Me enamoré de tí.-le abrazó de nuevo, pegando su rostro al duro pecho de madera del mayor.**

**&...&**

**Estaba sentado en la misma banca de aquél parque donde solían verse desde hacia casi dos años. Gracias a que su misión era demasiado larga, había podido consolidar su relación amorosa con el rubio de ojos azules de la aldea de Iwa. Eran felices, aunque a veces tenían una que otra discusión, como cualquier ****otra pareja. Sin embargo, siempre solían reconciliarse al poco tiempo. Máximo duraban enojados unas tres horas. **

**Por la posición del sol, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba por anochecer. Y su koi aún no llegaba. Tal vez la misión se había alargado un poco, no había razón por la cual preocuparse. Deidara estaba bien. ¿Cierto? La verdad, ya ni lo sabía. Se estaba demorando bastante, y éso no era muy común en el joven, quien solamente solía llegar tarde una media hora, máximo. Nunca había pasado de allí. Pero, ahora eran dos horas las que le llevaba esperando. ¿Acaso le habría pasado algo malo? Se levantó de la banca, dispuesto a ir a buscarle, cuando sintió que unos delgados brazos le rodeaban por la espalda y una cabeza se recargaba en su hombro.**

**-Hola, Sasori, hum.-le susurró al oído.-Perdona mi tardanza. La misión se alargó demasiado.-le dio un beso en la mejilla, a manera de saludo y, a la vez, de disculpa.**

**-No hay problema, Dei. Lo que importa es que estés bien.-se volteó, para verle el rostro, con algunos cortes que hacía poco habían dejado de sangrar, y suciedad, debido al polvo y la tierra por la que había andado.-¿Estás bien?-inquirió, notando su semblante agotado.**

**-Sí, sólo necesito descansar un poco, hum.-respondió, sentándose en la banca, seguido por el pelirrojo, quien le pasó un brazo por la espalda y lo atrajo a su cuerpo para permanecer abrazados de aquella forma durante un buen rato, en lo que el rubio descansaba un poco, antes de que tuviera que irse a su casa. **

**-¿Cómo te fue sin mí, Sasori, hum?-le preguntó, con una mirada pícara, dándole doble sentido a su pregunta, lo cual hizo sonrojar un poco al mayor.**

**-Debo decir que si sigo aquí, es un milagro. No creo poder aguantar demasiado tiempo alejado de tí, Dei.-le besó, con suavidad, pues el menor tenía el labio partido.-Te extrañé mucho.-le sonrió, como a nadie le sonreía. **

**-Y yo a tí, Sasori. Lo único que quería era volver aquí, para estar contigo.-le confesó, sonrosándose un poco ante aquella declaración. **

**La noche llegó a la aldea de Iwa, junto con la hora en la que Deidara debía irse a su casa, para descansar luego de una larga y exhaustiva misión. **

**-Vamos, Dei. Ya es hora de que vayas a tu casa, para que descanses. Además, tus padres deben estar preocupados por tí¿no crees?-le sonrió, aunque él no deseaba separarse del menor. Sin embargo, sabía que era lo mejor para el rubio.**

**-Está bien.-respondió, con un puchero, pues no quería irse aún a su casa. Prefería quedarse un rato más con su novio, sentados en aquella banca, sin ser molestados por nadie. Pero sabía que era mejor no discutir con Sasori, pues siempre terminaba ganándole.**

**-Vamos, yo te acompaño.-le dijo, tomándole de la mano, mientras se levantaba, para ayudarlo a pararse.**

**-¿E-en serio, hum?-inquirió el otro, sin creérselo. No era nada común que el pelirrojo lo acompañase a su hogar, debido a que sus padres podrían atraparlos juntos, lo cual luego desencadenaría un grandísimo sermón sobre sus preferencias sexuales erróneas, además de la prohibición de volver a ver a Sasori. Debido a todo ello, ambos tenían muchas precauciones en lo que a su relación se refería. Solían hacer el amor en la habitación de el maestro de las marionetas cuando los padres del menor se encontraban fuera de la aldea. Así, no sospecharían nada por sus horas de llegada a la casa. **

**-Claro. Creo que no sería lo más apropiado que te fueras sólo estando en éstas condiciones. Si quieres, puedo acompañarte solamente hasta la puerta e irme antes de que tus padres noten tu llegada.-le sonrió, acercando su rostro al del menor, para besarle, tiernamente.**

**-Gracias, Sasori, hum.-le abrazó, ligeramente. **

**Comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa del rubo, la cual se encontraba algo lejos del parque en el que se encontraban. Las luces provenientes de los locales de comida alumbraban las calles de la aldea de Iwa, bastante transitadas por los aldeanos y shinobis del lugar, quienes se dirigían a sus hogares o a comer algo fuera de ellos. Siguieron caminando, abriéndose paso entre multitudes y chocando, de vez en cuando, con alguna persona que con prisa transitaba las calles de la villa. **

**Luego de unos quince minutos, o más, llegaron a la zona en la que se encontraba el hogar del ojiazul. Casi no había gente pasando por allí, ni luces que alumbraran las solitarias y sombrías calles. Las casas eran de tamaños grandes, lo que daba a entender que las familias que allí habitaban eran de buena posición económica. Lo más seguro es que fueran ninjas reconocidos en muchas villas por sus logros o descendientes de clanes muy importantes. **

**Se pararon frente a una gran casa de madera de color blanco, con una gran puerta de roble y ventanas de tamaño considerable. Tenía dos pisos, y un tejado de tono rojizo. Era muy bella, no había duda de ello. Sasori miró a su koi, interrogante, preguntándole, con los ojos, si aquél era su hogar.**

**-Hemos llegado, hum.-es todo lo que le respondió el menor.-Gracias por traerme, Sasori.-le sonrió, mientras hablaba en susurros, debido a que había luz dentro de la casa, lo cual indicaba que sus padres se encontraban allí, esperando su llegada.**

**-Por nada, Dei. Nos veremos luego.-le dijo el pelirrojo, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, dispuesto a despedirse con un beso. Sin embargo, la puerta de roble se abrió, revelando a los padres del rubio, quien los miró, sorprendido y sonrojado. **

**-Hola, hijo. Que bueno que regresaras.-le dijo la madre, abrazándolo, sin darse cuenta de que, al momento en que abrieron la puerta, una figura alta y de cabellos rojizos se escondió entre las sombras, desapareciendo de la vista de todos. **

**Sasori prefirió no arriesgarse, por lo que, rápidamente, se fue del lugar, dejando sólos a su uke con sus padres.**

**-Te veré luego, Dei.-susurró, mientras se iba.**

**&...&**

**El sol le dio de lleno en la cara, haciéndolo reaccionar. Se levantó, con pesadez. Era muy temprano, lo sabía. Se dirigió al baño de su habitación, en aquella posada. La noche anterior no se había podido despedir con un beso de su koi, debido a la interrupción de sus padres. **

**Miró su reflejo. De verdad necesitaba de aquél joven de cabellos dorados. Se veía fatal, simplemente por no haber pasado el tiempo suficiente con el de ojos azules. Sí, estaba completamente enamorado del shinobi de la aldea de Iwa. Ja. Y él siempre dijo que nunca estaría babeando por alguien, como una colegiala. Si le hubieran dicho cuán equivocado estaba, no se lo hubiera creído. Pero así era. Lo que le preocupaba era que su misión ya había terminado la noche anterior. **

**Había recibido un mensaje del Líder de la Organización Akatsuki, diciéndole que ya era tiempo de actuar. Por lo que Orochimaru y él realizaron su misión. Debían haberse infiltrado en una Organización de gran renombre en la aldea y matar al Líder de ella. Luego de haberlo investigado por dos años, así como desarmar sus defensas poco a poco, lograron su cometido durante la madrugada. Ahora sólo estaban esperando las nuevas órdenes que les daría el Líder. Sin embargo, Sasori no quería irse de allí. Por fin había encontrado su razón para vivir y no deseaba dejarlo allí, para que alguien más llegara y se quedara con él. No podía dejar a Deidara. Sabía que a ambos les dolería mucho la separación. Además¿cómo le explicaría la razón por la que debía marcharse? No podía llevárselo consigo, pues era un criminal de rango S, buscado en muchas partes por sus crímenes atroces. No se atrevía a confesarle aquella aterradora verdad. Tampoco quería que desperdiciara su vida huyendo con él. Tendría que separarse de su koi. Tal vez una relación a distancia no sería tan mala. Podría ir a vistarle cada mes, si era posible. **

**No estaba seguro de que el menor accediera a su petición, pero debía intentarlo. **

**Se bañó, con calma, para, después, cambiarse y tratar de cepillarse el cabello, para que se le viera más aplacado. Sin embargo, como siempre, no funcionó. Salió del cuarto de baño, para encontrarse a su pelinegro compañero, sentado en el suelo de su habitación, mirando por la ventana.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el pelirrojo, secamente y con cara de pocos amigos.**

**-Esperándote.-respondió el otro, volteandose a verlo.-El Líder nos ha contactado. Pero como te estabas bañando, me dejó a mí el mensaje.-El ojicastaño le miró, con el terror en sus ojos. La hora había llegado.**

**-¿Qué dijo?-inquirió, tratando de sonar lo menos afectado posible, sin lograrlo del todo.**

**-Que debemos regresar a la guarida cuanto antes, para que nos de la próxima misión. Creo que quiere que vayamos por alguien. No estoy seguro.-respondió, para, después, sonreír.-Tendrás que despedirte de tu NOVIO.-hizo énfasis en la última palabra.**

**-Cállate.-le respondió, furioso.**

**-Como quieras. Yo me voy.-salió de la habitación, para irse a quién sabe dónde.**

**-Mierda.-exclamó Sasori, por lo bajo.-Tenía que ser justo hoy. Sus padre se íban ésta mañana. Teníamos todo el día para nosotros dos.-salió de la habitación, cerrándo de un portazo. Se encontraba realmente cabreado. No quería despedirse tan pronto de su Dei. Pero si no lo hacía, las consecuencias podrían ser fatales. El Líder podría enviar por él para que se lo llevasen de regreso a la fuerza. Y alguien podría decírle toda la verdad al menor sobre él. Le podrían decir que era un Criminal de rango S, que había traicionado a su aldea, que asesinaba despiadadamente, sin tener remordimiento alguno. Todo éso sería lo suficientemente malo como para que Deidara llegara a odiarle por haberle mentido y omitido tantas cosas. **

**Por fin, luego de un gran recorrido, puesto que el camino hacia su koi era bastante largo desde su posada, llegó al hogar de la familia de Deidara. Haciendo uso de sus habilidades como shinobi, entró a la casa, sin hacer ruido alguno, y buscó al rubio. Dio con él cuando entró a una habitación de gran tamaño, con un balcón, que daba a la parte trasera de la residencia. Era el cuarto del ojiazul, quien se encontraba bañándose en aquellos momentos. Lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar era el agua de la regadera. Al parecer, los padres del menor ya se habían marchado. **

**Con mucho sigilo, entró al baño, notando la gran cantidad de vapor que llenaba el lugar, impidiéndole ver con claridad. Logró avistar una cabellera rubia, detrás de unas puertas corredizas transparentes, que, sin embargo, pese a ser transparentes, eran de un material que hacía que las cosas no se notaran con claridad. Alargó su brazo hasta que dio con la puerta corrediza, la cual abrió, lentamente. Escuchó la reacción asustada de su koi, por lo que decidió revelarle su identidad, para que no fuera a atacarle o a gritar de desesperación.**

**-Calma, Dei. Soy Sasori.-le sonrió, al haberse acercado lo suficiente para ver su rostro con claridad, a pesar del vapor que seguía saliendo.**

**-Sasori, me asustaste, hum.-le recriminó, aliviado de que fuera él y no algún maniático.-¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirió, sonrojándose de sobremanera, debido al estado en que se encontraba. **

**-Vine a visitarte, Dei.-respondió.-**_**Y a despedirme.**_**-la última frase no logró salir de sus labios, pues no quería entristecer, aún, al más joven.**

**-¿E-en serio, hum?-lo abrazó. Pero, tras unos segundos, se alejó, completamente rojo.-Go-gomen ne, Sasori. Te mojé todo.-se disculpó, aunque el ojicastaño sospechaba que ése no era el motivo de su sonrojo. **

**Se acercó más a él, sin importarle que el agua de la regadera le estuviese empapando la ropa, además del cuerpo. Colocó sus manos a cada lado de su koi, apresándolo contra la pared. Lentamente, acortó la distancia entre sus rostros, hasta besarlo, apasionadamente. Con rapidez, los brazos del rubio se colocaron alrededor del cuello del mayor, acercándo sus cuerpos hasta quedar pegados. **

**Fue así como su despedida inició, en aquél baño, sin importarles el agua gastada. El pelirrojo le hizo el amor a su lindo y tierno rubio. Le besó cada centímetro de piel, hasta hartarse, puesto que tal vez fuera la última vez que lo harían, en varios meses. Posiblemente, no habría una próxima vez hasta dentro de dos meses o más. Por ello, quería grabarse cada sensación, cada momento. No podían desaprovechar aquella oportunidad que se les era ofrecida. **

**Al terminar, el pelirrojo se llevó al rubio a la cama, para que descansara allí. Se abrazaron durante un buen rato, hasta que el menor comenzó a dormitar en el pecho del marionetista. Era el momento perfecto para despedirse.**

**-Deidara.-susurró el ojicastaño.**

**-¿Sí?-inquirió el otro, con la voz y la mirada adormilada.-¿Qué sucede, Sasori, hum?**

**-Me tengo que ir, Dei. De Iwa. Y no sé cuándo pueda volver.-le soltó, de la manera más dulce que pudo.**

**-¿Por qué?-preguntó el menor. Su voz sonaba muy bajo, debido a que el sueño le estaba ganando. **

**-Tengo una misión, Dei. Debo irme hoy.-respondió.-¿Me esperarás?**

**-Por supuesto, Sasori...-cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. El pelirrojo le dio un beso en los labios, antes de levantarse de la cama. Cogió una manta y arropó a su uke. Buscó sus ropas, las cuales se encontraban empapadas en el piso del baño. Las recogió y se las puso. Al fin y al cabo, no se podía enfermar. Le echó una última mirada a su koi y salió por el balcón.**

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

_**-Ésa fue la última vez que ví a Deidara.-**_**pensó el pelirrojo, mientras buscaba a su antiguo amor en aquél parque, con la mirada.-**_**Te amo, Dei. Aún te amo. La pregunta es¿me seguirás amando a pesar de que no pude regresar en éstos tres años?**_

**&..&..&..&..&**

**OWARI**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	2. Recuerdos Dolorosos

_**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**ENJOY IT!!**

**-Entrecroiser Vies: Vidas entrelazadas -**

**-Chapitre 2: Doloreux Souvenirs-**

(Capítulo 2: Recuerdos Dolorosos)

Caminaba por las desiertas calles de Iwa. Su mirada era fría, en aquellos momentos. Una sonrisa llena de cinismo y malicia se asomó en su perfecto, joven y pálido rostro. Justo detrás de él, a varias calles de distancia, se lograba ver una gran explosión. Los gritos de las personas que cerca se encontraban, llegaban a sus oídos, como si fuese música. Ensanchó más aquella sonrisa llena de odio, rencor y maldad.

Sin quererlo, llegó justo al lugar al que no deseaba regresar: su hogar. Aquella casa blanca en la que había vivido hasta hacia cerca de dos años se encontraba abandonada y con la puerta de roble un tanto maltratada. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que el joven de rubios cabellos, ojos azules como el mar y piel de porcelana que solía habitar dicha casa, junto con sus padres, dos shinobis de gran renombre, terminaría convirtiéndose en aquél muchacho de mirada fría, ojeras marcadas y corazón de hielo que tanto gozaba al detonar sus bombas de arcilla sobre aldeas y personas inocentes?

Sin embargo, nadie sabía todo lo que lo había obligado a convertirse en aquél ser indiferente y sin sentimientos más que él. ¿Por qué había terminado así? Se suponía que lo tenía todo, ¿no? Tenía dinero, posición, unos padres que lo querían y se preocupaban por él, y… ¿amor? Bueno, eso era algo que hacía mucho había creído tener. Pero sólo había sido una ilusión, una farsa. La persona que se suponía lo amaba con locura, tan sólo le había utilizado como su juguete sexual y lo había dejado esperando a su regreso. Cosa que nunca sucedió. Tal y como le había advertido el tal Orochimaru.

**-FLASH BACK-**

Corría por las calles de Iwa, en busca de aquella posada donde tantas cosas había pasado con el que era dueño de su corazón. Debía detenerle, pedirle una explicación. No podía dejar que se fuera sin antes haber hablado con calma y seriedad.

Se encontraba bastante consternado, pues, aquella mañana, el pelirrojo le había visitado de sorpresa en su casa y le había hecho el amor, con mucha desesperación. No había entendido al principio la razón por la cual no se había esperado un poco antes de llegar a la parte en la que tenían relaciones, y, la verdad, no le había importado, pues él solamente ansiaba estar al lado del maestro marionetista proveniente de la aldea de Suna. Sin embargo, al haber terminado, justo cuando sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse, había llegado a escuchar las palabras desconcertantes por parte del ojicastaño:

-"Deidara."-escuchó que le susurraba su seme.

-"¿Sí?"-inquirió, con la voz y la mirada adormilada.-"¿Qué sucede, Sasori, hum?"

-"Me tengo que ir, Dei. De Iwa. Y no sé cuándo pueda volver."-le soltó, de la manera más dulce que pudo, haciendo que algo dentro del menor se estrujara.

-"¿Por qué?"-preguntó el menor. Su voz sonaba muy bajo, debido a que el sueño le estaba ganando, además de que denotaba tristeza y desconcierto, pues no se imaginaba que su pelirrojo se lo fuese a soltar así, nada más.

-"Tengo una misión, Dei. Debo irme hoy."-respondió.-"¿Me esperarás?"

-"Por supuesto, Sasori..."-cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, inclusive antes de poder agregar algo más a su promesa.

¿Cómo era posible que el mayor se hubiera aprovechado de su estado para revelarle aquella triste noticia? Necesitaba una explicación en aquél mismísimo instante. No le iba a permitir irse sin antes haber aclarado absolutamente todo.

Por fín, llegó a la posada. Entró, corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían y buscó la recámara de su pareja. Abrió la puerta, bruscamente, sólo para encontrar el lugar vacío, sin el amor de su vida ni ninguna de sus pertenencias. Había llegado muy tarde.

Sintió cómo unas lágrimas recorrían sus pálidas mejillas, mientras su corazón se estrujaba aún más de lo que ya se encontraba.

-¿Por qué?-susurró, aferrándose al marco de la puerta.- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-¿Deidara?-preguntó una voz, a su espalda. La reconoció al instante. La había escuchado varias veces, cuando iba a aquella posada, junto con el ojimiel. Era la voz del compañero de equipo del pelirrojo.

-¿O-Orochimaru?-inquirió, dando media vuelta, para verle a la cara. Efectivamente, se trataba del pelinegro con ojos de serpiente y cara tan blanca como el papel. Se limpió las lágrimas, con rapidez, pues estaba mostrando debilidad.

-Buscas a Sasori, ¿verdad?-acertó el de cabello muy largo. Un asentimiento por parte del rubio le hizo continuar.-No está. Ya salió de Iwa. Se ha ido hacia unas tres horas o algo así. Se supone que debíamos irnos juntos, pero olvidé algo y él prefirió seguir sólo el camino.-le explicó el mayor.-Has llegado bastante tarde, Deidara.-se acercó a él.

-¿C-cuándo volverá, hum?-inquirió, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus rasgados ojos azules. Debía saberlo. Tenía que estar preparado para cuando Sasori volviera a buscarle.

-Humpj- rió el otro.- ¿De verdad piensas que va a volver por ti? Ja. Qué ingenuo eres, Deidara.-se mofó el mayor.- ¿Sabes? Para Sasori solamente fuiste una aventura, un juguete.-le reveló, de forma muy cruel.

-E-eso no es verdad. ¡Él me ama!-le gritó el rubio, negándose a aceptar todo lo que el pelinegro le decía de su tan amado pelirrojo.- ¡Él regresará por mí! ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Él me lo prometió!-le siguió discutiendo el menor.

-Ja. Claro. Como si no se rompieran las promesas, Deidara. En serio, él no te ama. De ser así, hubiera mandado todo al diablo y se hubiera quedado contigo, ¿no crees?-le sonrió.-Pero, no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Porque no eres importante para él. Sólo te usó como su juguete sexual, una entretención. O, ¿acaso nunca tuvieron relaciones?-inquirió.

Sintió cómo su rostro subía de temperatura y se ponía de un color carmesí, debido a toda la sangre que en sus mejillas se agolpaba. La sonrisa maliciosa de Orochimaru se ensanchó aún más, provocando que su rostro se desfigurara más de lo que ya y que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del joven al verle la cara.

-¿Lo ves? Primero te engatusó. Hizo que confiaras en él, ciegamente. Y, a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, te llevó a la cama. Se aprovechó de ti. Y te hizo creer que te amaba para poder repetirlo cuantas veces se le diera la gana. Nunca le importaron tus sentimientos. Sólo quería tener sexo contigo.

-N-no es verdad.-comenzaba a dudar un poco. Se sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar aquellas ideas que Orochimaru estaba metiendo en su confusa cabeza.-Nada de lo que dices es cierto, hum.

-Claro.-dijo, con sarcasmo.-Sino fuera verdad, ¿cómo explicas que te haya buscado hoy y lo primero que hiciera fuera acostarse contigo? Y, además de éso, se aprovechó de que estabas casi dormido para despedirse de ti, engañándote con la tonta esperanza de que regresará pronto por ti. Debe amarte tanto, ¿no?-dijo, de nuevo con sumo sarcasmo, logrando que lágrimas lograran salir de los ojos del menor. No podía creer que todo lo que el otro le decía encajara tanto con lo que había sucedido. ¿Qué tal si Sasori sólo lo había utilizado de aquella forma y ahora se encontraba riéndose de él, por haber caído rendido a sus pies? No, no podía ser verdad. Él de verdad lo amaba, ¿cierto?

-No te creo. Él volverá por mí.-aseguró, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Bien, haz lo que quieras, Deidara. Pero, una cosa si te digo. Si Sasori no regresa en seis meses por ti, mejor olvídalo y acostúmbrate a la idea de que sólo fuiste su juguete sexual, porque nunca volverá a Iwa. Sin embargo, si vuelve antes, probarás que me he equivocado en lo que se refiere a sus sentimientos por ti. Así que, espero que tengas suerte, porque, yo nunca me equivoco.-se acercó tanto que sus rostros quedaron separados por sólo unos escasos centímetros.- ¿Sabes? Siempre me pareciste muy bello, Deidara. Si quieres, podemos intentarlo tú y yo.-sin avisar, si quiera, le dio un beso salvaje al rubio, mordiéndole sin misericordia sus lastimados labios, logrando que su herida se abriera de nuevo y derramara sangre.-Adiós, Deidara.-se relamió el líquido escarlata que brotó de los labios del más joven y se fue, dejando al ojiazul completamente anonadado.

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

-Debí haberle hecho caso al maldito de Orochimaru.-murmuró, para sí.-Pero...siempre fuí tan ingenuo. Y "él" solamente me utilizó. Nunca me amó.-murmuraba, dolido, intentando mostrar frialdad, sin embargo, las lágrimas que en sus ojos se agolpaban hacían que su rostro no demostrara lo que él pretendía. Después de todo, no era tan frío como se suponía que era. Al contrario. Era un joven con el corazón roto escondido tras una coraza de hierro. Se encerraba en su caparazón de frialdad y crueldad. Aunque seguía siendo tan frágil como un niño pequeño. Se limpió las molestas lágrimas, que sus mejillas ya recorrían, con la manga de su camisa verde.-Juré que no volvería a llorar por ti, Akasuna no Sasori.-una mirada llena de odio y rencor apareció en sus azules ojos.

**-FLASH BACK-**

Marcó con una cruz, el día que había acabado de pasar, en su calendario. Otro día y aún no había noticias sobre él. ¿Cuándo se supone que regresaría? ¿De verdad lo haría? O, ¿acaso ya se había olvidado de él?

-Un año y tres meses, Sasori. Te he estado esperando durante quince largos meses. Te he llorado desde que te fuiste. Me has hecho sufrir cada día desde que me dejaste. ¿Cuándo vas a regresar, hum? ¿Por qué no vuelves, Sasori?-se tumbó en la cama, boca arriba.-_Tal vez Orochimaru tenía razón. No vas a volver conmigo, ¿verdad? Nunca me amaste. Solamente me utilizaste como tu juguete sexual. Nunca regresarás a mi lado porque yo no te importo._-las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.-_¡TE ODIO, AKASUNA NO SASORI! ¡JURO QUE JAMÁS DERRAMARÉ UNA SOLA LÁGRIMA POR TÍ! ¡NUNCA MÁS!_

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

Entró, con sigilo, a lo que era su antiguo hogar. Por dentro estaba completamente lleno de polvo y animales rastreros iban y venían a su antojo por las habitaciones abandonadas de la morada. La madera del suelo crujía de vez en cuando al ser pisada por el muchacho de ojos azules. Subió las escaleras, absteniéndose de colocar su mano en el barandal, para no llenarse de polvo. Durante su recorrido hacia la segunda planta, se topó con varias fotografías familiares, donde aparecían sus padres, con sus rostros sonrientes y la mirada llena de felicidad. Sintió cómo una oleada de ira se extendía por todo su cuerpo, logrando que lágrimas de rabia salieran de sus rasgados y delineados ojos.

Si sus padres hubiesen sabido lo que el destino y la injusticia les deparaban, posiblemente se hubieran ido de la aldea y seguirían con vida. Sin embargo, nadie se esperaba lo que les pasó. Ni siquiera él. ¿Cómo era posible que la aldea de Iwa, a la que tanto habían defendido y le habían sido leales, los hubiese acusado de traición y sentenciado a muerte? Éso fue una injusticia. Una gran injusticia que causó, en gran parte, el cambio de actitud del rubio.

**-FLASH BACK-**

Su cumpleaños número dieciocho por fin había pasado. Justo el día anterior. Agradecía que sus padres se encontraran presentes en dicha ocasión, ya que, debido a tantas misiones de tan alta importancia y peligro, no habían acudido a los dos anteriores cumpleaños de su único hijo. En la celebración se hicieron partícipes, además de sus padres que eran los únicos miembros de su familia que seguían con vida, sus amigos de la infancia y maestros con los que había logrado reforzar lazos de amistad.

Ya era de mañana, por lo que se encontraba terminándose de vestir, con su uniforme de jounin y la bandana de su cabeza con el símbolo de la aldea de la Roca a la que pertenecía. Su cabello, recogido en una media cola alta, caía como una cascada de hebras doradas en su espalda. Lo tenía largo, sí. Y, a pesar de que acentuaba su apariencia bastante femenina, a él le gustaba traerlo de aquella forma.

Unos ruidos muy fuertes, provenientes de la planta baja, le hicieron alejarse del espejo, sacar un kunai de su bolsillo y un poco de arcilla, mientras se dirigía a su puerta. Al abrirla y salir del umbral de su habitación, comenzó a escuchar con claridad lo que sucedía abajo.

-¿De qué se nos acusa?-preguntaba su padre, con voz grave y fuerte, denotando seguridad y valentía.

-De alta traición.-contestó un shinobi con voz áspera. Deidara se acercó a la escalera, para ver mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo justo en la puerta principal de su hogar. Había cuatro shinobis en la puerta, tapándoles la salida a sus padres, con sus uniformes de la aldea de Iwa y, uno de ellos, con un pergamino desenrollado en la mano.

-¿Alta traición, hum?-inquirió su madre, una bella mujer de orbes azules y grandes, piel pálida y cabellos castaños y largos y de la cual había heredado sus finas facciones, la tez y el color de sus ojos, además de su característico "hum". -¿A qué se refiere con éso?-preguntó, con la voz lo más calmada posible. Así era ella. No dejaba que el pánico la dominara. Por éso, y otras cosas, era una gran shinobi a la cual él mismo admiraba.

-A que, ustedes dos, han traicionado a la aldea de Iwa, ayudando a ninjas enemigos. Por ello, serán juzgados ante el consejo.-declaró un hombre de barba negra y ojos negros, entornados. Tenía varias cicatrices en el rostro, lo que le daba un aspecto terrorífico, en cierto modo.

-¿Que nosotros hemos ayudado a ninjas enemigos?-preguntó su padre, de cabello rubio y lacio, corto y despeinado, y ojos rasgados de un tono entre marrón y miel, dependiendo de la luz. Unos ojos muy peculiares, pero hermosos, según su madre. Tenía la piel con menos palidez que la de su madre, pero, aún así, la diferencia era muy tenue. -¿En qué modo?-exigió que le respondieran, con sus ojos clavados en los del shinobi que llevaba el pergamino en las manos.

-Le han salvado la vida a los enemigos. Los curaron. No permitieron que les llegara la muerte que se merecían.-respondió el de ojos negros, con rabia y desdén hacia los shinobis de la aldea enemiga.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Por éso se nos acusa, hum?-intervino la madre del rubio, quien estaba escondido, escuchando atentamente, preparado para cualquier cosa. -¡Nosotros no cometimos ningún delito! ¡En ningún momento traicionamos a la aldea!

-¿Acaso no es traición lo que ustedes hicieron? Los shinobis a los que salvaron asesinaron a muchos de Iwa. Éso es considerado como alta traición.-explicó otro de ellos, de cabello marrón y ojos amatistas, con la voz calmada, pero seria. –Así que, por favor, no opongan resistencia, pues será más difícil. Hagan ésto de manera discreta. No queremos enfrentamientos.

-¿Qué?-inquirió su madre, sin podérselo creer.-¡Lo único que hicimos fue salvar vidas! ¡Ése es nuestro trabajo, hum! ¿Qué querían que hiciéramos? ¡Somos ninjas médicos, hum!-exclamó, completamente enojada.

-Ya se lo he dicho, señora. Las personas a las que ustedes les salvaron la vida, asesinaron a muchos de los nuestros. Ustedes los asesinaron, indirectamente, pero lo hicieron. Éso es considerado traición en la aldea de Iwa. Así que, debemos llevarlos ante el Consejo.-los shinobis que se encontraban en la puerta principal de la casa de Deidara, entraron y cogieron a los padres del rubio muchacho, con algo de brusquedad, dispuestos a llevárselos por la fuerza, de ser necesario.

El muchacho apretó la mano en la que llevaba el kunai y salió de su escondite, dispuesto a enfrentar a los ninjas de la aldea de Iwa que a sus padres intentaban llevarse, por la fuerza, de su hogar.

-¡Dejen a mis padres en paz, hum!-exclamó, luego de haber bajado las escaleras con tal rapidez y ligereza que no se le había visto ni oído en lo absoluto, hasta el momento en que apareció ante la mirada asombrada de sus progenitores y los ninjas de Iwa.

-Ésto no es de su incumbencia, Deidara.-dijo el hombre de ojos amatistas, manteniendo la calma y reteniendo, por la muñeca, a la madre del rubio.

-¡Claro que es de mi incumbencia, hum! ¡Son mis padres!-profirió, cada vez más enojado.-Ahora, suéltenlos, por favor.-exigió, un tanto más calmado, debido a que su enojo no lo llevaría a ninguna parte si seguía en aumento.

-Lo sentimos, pero han sido acusados de alta traición y debemos llevarlos ante el consejo para que ellos decidan el castigo que se les dará.-respondió el mismo hombre, el cual parecía ser el que lideraba aquél pequeño grupo y el que mejor controlaba sus emociones, pues parecía estar en calma, a pesar de que la madre de Deidara forcejeaba para liberarse de él de manera constante, mientras que los otros se iban irritando cada vez más.

-¿Qué? ¿Alta traición, hum? Lo único que ellos hicieron fue salvar vidas. O, ¿acaso no les importa éso? ¡No importa de qué aldea sea, una vida es una vida y lo que mis padres hacen es salvar a tantos como ellos puedan, sin importar si son de aquí o de allá!-gritó, exaltado, pues no podía creer que a su aldea le importara tan poco el salvar a las personas y que, además de ello, condenaran a los que intentaban mantener con vida al mayor número de personas posibles, como si fuese un pecado.

-Pues, para nuestra aldea, sí lo es, ya que, debido a que sus padres salvaron la vida de ninjas enemigos, éstos asesinaron a los nuestros. Ésto fue una guerra, importa mucho si la vida que se salva es enemiga o camarada. Por ello, no hay justificación para lo que vuestros padres hicieron. –se volvió hacia su pequeño grupo de shinobis.-Vámonos.-ordenó.

Los shinobis aumentaron la presión en las muñecas de sus rehenes, quienes seguían forcejeando. El muchacho no los iba a dejar ir así como así. No, él les daría lucha y liberaría a sus progenitores. Cogió su kunai con más fuerza y, con toda la agilidad que pudo, se colocó delante de ellos impidiéndoles, un poco, el paso.

-Deidara, quítese de nuestro camino.-le ordenó el líder del grupo, con toda la serenidad de la que era capaz en aquellos momentos. Al ver que no se movía ni un solo milímetro, decidió pedírselo con un poco más de severidad.-Por favor.-el joven no hizo nada ni dio señales de que se movería enseguida. El hombre de ojos amatistas sacó un kunai y colocó el filo de éste en el cuello pálido del chico, claramente, amenazándolo.

-¡¿Q-qué…QUÉ HACE?!-gritó la madre del joven, alarmada ante la perspectiva de que su único hijo resultara herido justo frente a sus ojos.- ¡ALÉJESE DE ÉL, HUM!-ordenó, logrando zafarse de su agarre mientras lo ordenaba. Definitivamente, la mujer había perdido toda la paciencia y la capacidad para controlar sus emociones que tenía, pues estaba furiosa con lo que amenazaban con hacerle a su hijo. Pronto, el padre de Deidara se les unió, al dejar inconsciente a su captor. Los padres del rubio se colocaron a ambos lados de él. El filo del kunai se acercó aún más a la piel del cuello al que estaba amenazando. Sintió el frío roce del metal que pronto podría perforarle la garganta o cercenarle la cabeza. Su mirada de odio se intensificó hacia el hombre de ojos amatistas.

-Suelte ése kunai.-le ordenó el padre del chico, con voz severa y amenazante.

-Entréguense y lo haré.-condicionó el otro.

La madre de Dei le dedicó una mirada a su esposo, de resignación. No iba a arriesgar la vida de su hijo por salvar la de ellos. Aquél muchacho de 18 años era más importante que ellos mismos.

-Está…-comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por alguien que no se esperaban, causando la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

-No.-dijo, cortante y seguro, el ojiazul que seguía bajo el filo del kunai. –No pienso aceptar eso, hum.

-Dei, cariño, no pienso dejar que te maten frente a mí, hum.-le rogó su madre, con ojos llorosos.

-No lo harás, hijo. No quiero que te sacrifiques por nosotros. Debes continuar con tu vida, sin importar lo que a nosotros nos suceda.-le ordenó su padre, haciendo uso de toda su autoridad.

-No.-insistió él. –No pienso dejar que los maten, hum. –cogió su kunai y, en un rápido movimiento, se lo lanzó a uno de los hombres que estaban detrás del que le amenazaba, dándole directo en su brazo izquierdo, a la altura del corazón.

Allí fue donde comenzó una batalla por la supervivencia de tres de ellos. Kunais, shurikens y sellos explosivos fueron utilizados, hiriendo a varios. Por fortuna, ninguno de ellos pereció, sin embargo, al rubio menor lograron hacerle una herida en el cuello, resultado de que, al mover su arma, el de los ojos amatistas encajó el filo a lo largo de la parte delantera del cuello del chico, formando una herida superficial, pero muy sangrante y dolorosa, a pesar de todo.

Debido a que uno de los shinobis logró escabullirse y pedirle ayuda varios más, lograron apresar a la pareja a la que habían ido a buscar, por la cual se había desatado aquél enfrentamiento. El ojiazul cayó de rodillas, puesto que su cabeza también había resultado herida, por lo que su bello rostro estaba cubierto de sangre, al igual que su vestimenta y su largo cabello rubio, la inconsciencia estaba llegando, nublándole la vista y provocando que cayera boca abajo en el suelo de tierra, manchado de su propia sangre, mientras sus padres eran llevados por un gran grupo de ninjas de su propia aldea. Su madre gritaba y lloraba por él, pero no podía responderle absolutamente nada, pues todo se había vuelto negro y sus párpados se cerraron.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**FLASH BACK**

Un haz de luz le dio de lleno en los párpados, provocando su molestia y que se levantara. Abrió, poco a poco, sus rasgados ojos azules, enfocando la visión, pues veía un tanto borroso. Notó que las paredes eran blancas y que había un sonido que le taladraba la cabeza. Poco a poco, sus sentidos fueron despertando. Fue entonces que sintió un fuerte dolor en su garganta. Trató de dirigir su mano derecha a ella para tocársela. Sin embargo, un tubo pequeño estaba encajado en ella y llegaba a un aparato del cual caía algo parecido al agua.

Logró encontrar lo que provocaba el sonido que le había estado molestando desde que había despertado hacia pocos minutos. Era el que medía el ritmo cardiaco. No tenía ni la menor idea de por qué estaba en el hospital. Fue hasta entonces que su cerebro le trajo los recuerdos de la pelea que había tenido con varios shinobis de su misma aldea, junto con sus padres, para salvarlos de un injusto arresto. Se incorporó con rapidez, provocando que una herida que tenía en su cabeza, le doliera demasiado. No recordaba haberse hecho ninguna herida en la cabeza. La verdad, no recordaba muy bien as cosas. Sucedieron tan de prisa que sólo logró captar poco menos de la mitad de todo. Ésa era la razón por la que no recordaba el hecho de que lo habían herido bastante durante la pelea. Tenía muchos vendajes sobre su piel y el cuerpo le dolía demasiado.

Un ninja médico entró y, al verlo sentado, se acercó con rapidez a él y le hizo recostarse de nuevo.

-Qué bueno que ya has despertado, Deidara.-le dijo. Gracias a la reputación de sus progenitores, toda la aldea lo conocía desde que era pequeño. –Llevas inconsciente tres días.-le informó.

-¡¿TRES DÍAS?!-se volvió a incorporar, con brusquedad.

-No te incorpores, aún te estás recuperando del golpe de la cabeza y el corte en tu cuello.-le regañó el hombre.

-¿Qué ha pasado con mis padres, hum?-inquirió.

-Ellos…fueron sentenciados a muerte, Deidara. Lo siento mucho.-le reveló.-El Consejo tomó su decisión anteayer.

-Demo… ¿Cuándo…cuándo los van a…ejecutar?-inquirió, con las lágrimas comenzando a nublarle la vista. Debía saber cuándo sería, para ayudar a sus padres a escapar. Porque, él muy bien sabía que las ejecuciones en la aldea de Iwa eran brutales. Asesinaban sin compasión alguna.

-Yo…lo siento, Deidara. De verdad apreciaba mucho a tus padres. Pero cometieron un error al ayudar a enemigos.-se disculpó el hombre.

-¿Ya….fue?-no podía creerlo. No quería creerlo. Sus padres no podían haber sido asesinados en tan poco tiempo. Siempre eran elegidas fechas lejanas para realizar las ejecuciones. No podía ser.

-Sí. Fue ayer.-le confirmó el doctor.

-¿Ayer?-sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo, dejando un gran vacío en su lugar.- ¿Por qué, hum? ¿Por qué tan pronto? Siempre se esperan a que pasen dos o tres semanas. ¿Por qué con ellos sí se apresuraron?-las lágrimas caían por sus heridas mejillas.

-Porque ellos cometieron traición. Y eso se considera el peor de los crímenes.-informó el medico.

-¡ELLOS NO COMETIERON NINGUNA TRAICIÓN A ÉSTA MALDITA ALDEA, HUM! ¡ELLOS ARRIESGARON SU VIDA EN INNUMERABLES OCASIONES PARA PROTEGER A ÉSTA ESTÚPIDA ALDEA MALAGRADECIDA! ¡¿ASÍ ES COMO LES PAGAN A LOS QUE ARRIESGAN TODO POR SALVARLOS?! –sin darse cuenta, se había levantado de la cama. Se quitó la intravenosa, cogió su ropa y salió por la ventana de su habitación, que se encontraba en el 5to piso del edificio.

-¡Detengan a ése paciente!-le gritó el ninja médico a los que estaban cerca de donde el rubio andaba.

El muchacho corrió por las calles, a pesar del gran dolor que sentía su cuerpo, no le importaba, pues su corazón estaba peor que desgarrado. Mientras huía de varios shinobis que le perseguían para regresarlo al hospital, iba poniéndose la ropa, cosa que le resultó demasiado difícil, debido a que debía quitarse también la ropa de hospital que llevaba puesta y ponerse el pantalón que había usado al ser ingresado de emergencia en el establecimiento donde sus padres había trabajado por años.

Sus padres. No podía creer aún que hubiesen sido asesinados por la aldea a la que tanto habían dado y por la que habían arriesgado su vida en cada misión a la que eran enviados. Ésa sí era traición. La aldea de Iwa debía morir por el gran error que había cometido al ejecutar a dos personas tan buenas como lo eran sus progenitores. Y él se debería encargar de hacerlo.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Continuó su recorrido, subiendo lo que le restaba de las escaleras. Llegó a la que en otros tiempos fuese su habitación. Abrió la puerta, con un chirrido, pues no había sido utilizada desde hacía un tiempo. Entró, notando que el suelo de madera de caoba estaba tapizado de polvo. Recorrió con la mirada el que había sido su cuarto. No había nada fuera de su sitio. Tal y como lo había dejado cuando se fue de Iwa. Un cajón fuera de su sitio y el lugar donde guardaba sus armas, y su arcilla, estaba vacío. Cuando huyó de su aldea para cometer crímenes atroces en contra de los miembros del consejo y los shinobis que habían acusado a sus padres de traición. De todos ellos se había desecho, además de otras personas, de las que se había ido enterando, que tenían que ver con la muerte de sus progenitores. Claro está que, luego de haber matado a unas 10 personas, le comenzó a entrar el gusto por asesinar. Por ello, había sido catalogado como criminal de Rango S. Lo buscaban en aldeas vecinas y, con mayor razón, en la suya propia. O la que había sido suya algún día, pues su banda tenía una línea que demostraba que ya no era perteneciente a la aldea de la Roca.

No encontró nada que fuera lo suficientemente importante como para llevárselo de allí. Por ende, decidió salir de aquél lugar que, lo único que hacía era recordarle malos tragos de su vida. Cerró la puerta de la entrada y, tras ello, cogió arcilla con su mano derecha. La moldeó hasta crear un ave pequeña. La hizo volar dentro de la casa, metiéndola por una ventana que se encargó de quebrar, y, al haber llegado al centro del recinto, se alejó de la casa y dijo: ¡KATZU!

Inmediatamente, su antiguo hogar explotó en mil pedazos, causando el terror de varias personas que por allí andaban. Éstas salieron huyendo, despavoridas, mientras la sonrisa cínica del ojiazul aparecía en su rostro de ángel.

Notó la presencia de dos personas detrás de él. Con lentitud, se volteó, con una bomba preparada para lanzar y un kunai en la otra mano. Eran dos tipos. Uno alto y otro un poco más alto que él mismo.

Ambos estaban ataviados en dos capas negras, con nubes rojas. Llevaban sobre sus cabezas unos sombreros de paja que les tapaban gran parte del rostro. No sabía de dónde, pero se le hacían verdaderamente conocidos aquellos trajes tan peculiares. Los miró, con recelo. Si hubieran ido a atacarlo, ya lo habrían hecho. No, ellos estaban allí por alguna otra razón.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes, hum?-inquirió, sin apartar su mirada azul de ellos, por si acaso tramaban atacarlo de verdad y en un momento en el que bajase la guardia.

-No nos conoces, ¿eh?-dijo el hombre alto, que se quitó el sombrero, mostrando que su piel era azulada y que tenía rasgos de tiburón. Una gran espada asomaba tras su espalda.

-No. Si los conociera los habría reconocido, ¿no crees, hum?-inquirió, de mala manera.

-Itachi, dice que no nos conoce. Y yo que creía que nuestra reputación llegaba a todas partes.-dijo el de la cara de tiburón, sonriendo. Era bastante extraño, ahora que Deidara lo pensaba.

-Como digas.-el otro individuo se quitó el sombrero, dejando al descubierto un rostro pálido y con grandes ojeras que lo hacían ver más grande en edad de lo que seguramente era. Tenía el cabello negro y largo, del mismo tono que sus ojos, que mostraban indiferencia y frialdad. –Supongo que tú debes ser Deidara. ¿No es así?

-Sí. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Quiénes son, hum?-les preguntó.

-Mi nombre es Kisame, y él es…-comenzó a presentar el azulado, pero fue interrumpido por su compañero.

-Soy Uchiha Itachi.-se presentó el pelinegro. Fue hasta entonces que el rubio notó que las bandas que traían ambos mostraban el signo de aldeas distintas, pero tenían una similitud: una línea que las atravesaba por la mitad, al igual que la suya. El símbolo de los traidores de las aldeas a las que pertenecen.

-Ustedes traicionaron a sus aldeas, ¿no?-apuntó el rubio.

-Qué suspicaz.-exclamó Kisame, sonriendo, mientras el ojinegro rodaba los ojos, con cara de hastío.-Somos como tú, Deidara. Traicionamos a nuestras aldeas al cometer crímenes atroces. Al igual que tú. Veo que has causado mucho terror en éste lugar.

-¿Me podrían decir la razón por la que están aquí, hablando conmigo, hum?-inquirió. Quería saberlo, en verdad. Y se estaba cansando de tanta palabrería inútil.

-Pues, nosotros hemos venido porque somos parte de una organización de Criminales de Rango S. Llevamos buscando a un nuevo miembro desde hace tiempo. Pero, como sabrás, muchos criminales como nosotros ya se han unido a personas poderosas, por eso es muy difícil encontrar a alguien. Ésa es la razón por la que el Líder de nuestra Organización nos envió en cuanto se enteró de tus talentos y de que también eras de rango S. Quiere que te llevemos y seas parte de nosotros.-explicó el peliazul.

-¿Quieren que me una a su Organización de Criminales, hum?-recibió un asentimiento por parte del más alto, mientras el otro sólo escuchaba, con cara de indiferencia. -¿Usaría uniforme?

-Claro, como todos nosotros.-le respondió Kisame.-Son para reconocer que somos parte de la Organización Akatsuki, la más temida y de la que nadie tiene muchos datos. Por eso podemos andar por muchos sitios con el uniforme sin ser arrestados ni atacados.

-Akatsuki, ¿eh?-se puso a meditarlo. O eso fue lo que les dio a entender, antes de volver a sonreír con cinismo y responder un simple…-No.

-¿"No" qué?-preguntó el azulado con cara de tiburón.

-No acepto, hum.

-Entonces, no nos dejas de otra más que llevarte por la fuerza.-dijo el hombre-tiburón, en tono amenazante.

-¿Y por qué habría de unírmeles?-les preguntó, esperando una buena razón.

-Porque el Lider nos ordenó que te lleváramos, quisieras o no.-reveló Kisame. –Así que, si no estaba en tus planes venir con nosotros, tendrás que hacerte a la idea de ello.

-¿Y cómo piensan obligarme a ir, hum?-les retó, a sabiendas de que seguramente harían algún ataque especial o algo así para capturarle.

-Itachi se enfrentará a ti. Con su sharingan.-fue en ése instante que se dio cuenta que los ojos del pelinegro se volvían rojos como la sangre y sus pupilas adquirían formas extrañas, como de aspas. Jamás había visto algo como eso. –Usará el genjutsu en tu contra, Deidara.-dijo el azulado, notando la cara de confusión que, unos instantes atrás, se había formado en el rostro pálido del muchacho.

-¿Genjutsu, hum?-jamás en su vida había sido bueno defendiéndose de ése tipo de técnicas. Simplemente con las más sencillas había podido, pero, estaba completamente seguro de que, el sharingan era mucho más poderoso que cualquier genjutsu al que se hubiese enfrentado en su vida. No debía arriesgarse a algo como ello. –Bien, entonces veo que no me quedará de otra mas que aceptar su oferta, hum.-sentenció.

-Bien dicho, Deidara. Me alegra que lo hayas reconsiderado. Si no, ahora estarías retorciéndote del dolor.-dijo Kisame, felizmente, mientras infundía un gran miedo al rubio hacia el sharingan.

-Yo me lo llevo a la cueva, Kisame. Tú ve y avísale al otro que ya encontramos a la princesa y que la llevo ya al castillo del rey.-dijo Itachi, hablando en la clave que el Líder les había obligado a usar. Y como ése hombre tenía sus métodos para sacarles la verdad a las personas, lo mejor sería seguir lo que les había ordenado.

-Bien, yo voy a decirle a Pinocho que la Bella Durmiente es llevada por el Hada Madrina al Castillo de los Reyes.-se fue, luego de utilizar el código tal y como el Líder les había ordenado.

-¡Bien, pero no te pierdas, Nemo! –exclamó el "Hada Madrina", enojado por el apodo que había recibido él. Claro que era mejor que el que al rubio le había tocado usar.-Vámonos, "Bella Durmiente".

**..00..**

La noche ya había llegado desde hacia varias horas. El pelirrojo seguía en el parque, esperando por su amado rubio. Notó que un olor a quemado y humo llenaban el aire. Pronto, muchas personas comenzaron a correr hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba, gritando que habían explotado la torre del gobernante, y varias casas más. Gritaban que de nuevo estaban explotando la aldea de Iwa. Notó el terror en los rostros de los que pasaban, y no le importó. Se incorporó por la simple y sencilla razón de que todo eso sólo significaba una cosa: Deidara estaba en aquella parte de la aldea, realizando los crímenes por los que lo habían catalogado Criminal de Rango S.

Intentó abrirse paso entre la gente que pasaba, huyendo despavorida. Más no lo logró. A los pocos minutos, vio una figura alta que se acercaba corriendo hacia donde él estaba. Debido a la nube de humo que envolvía aquella parte de la ciudad, no lograba distinguir de quién se trataba. Sin embargo, lo reconoció al escuchar el modo en que lo llamó.

-¡PINOCHO!-la ira se concentró en su puño derecho, con el cual le golpeó la quijada al hombre-pez que tenía delante. -¡OU!

-¿Qué quieres, "Nemo"?-inquirió el pelirrojo, aún fastidiado por su sobrenombre.

-El "Hada Madrina" me mandó a avisarte que ya encontramos a la "Bella Durmiente" y que él lo llevará al "Castillo de los Reyes".-informó el azulado.

-¿Encontraron al chico?-preguntó de aquella manera, para simular que nunca en su vida lo había visto, a pesar de que había tenido un romance con él cuando era más joven.

-Hai. Sí parece chica. Y es muy suspicaz. Me cayó bien.-terminó de decir el hombre-pez.-No tuvimos que usar el sharingan de Itachi para "convencerlo". Él sólito aceptó.

-¿Dónde lo encontraron?-preguntó, aliviado de que no hubieran tenido la necesidad de usar el poderoso genjutsu de su compañero pelinegro.

-Frente a una casa blanca. Bueno, los restos de una casa blanca, porque la explotó cuando llegamos. Por allá, cerca de las otras explosiones.-señaló la dirección.

-_Justo por ésa dirección era su casa. ¿Acaso explotó su propio hogar? ¿Y sus padres? ¿No le importan ya?_-pensaba el ojimiel, sin poder creer dicho hecho.-Vámonos, Kisame. No querrás llegar después de ellos y que Itachi se adjudique todo el mérito y nos deje ante todos como unos ineptos.

-Hai.-se dirigieron hacia la salida de la aldea, dejando que el caos y la destrucción se expandieran por ella.

_-Espero que no me odies, Dei. Espero me sigas amando, como yo a ti. _

_MATTA NE!_

_GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!_


	3. Perdón

_Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

**-Entrecroiser Vies: Vidas Entrelazadas-**

**ACLARACIONES:**

-Conversación normal.

-_Pensamientos de los personajes._

_-Conversación del Holograma Pein en forma holográmica hablando_

Narración Normal.

"_Recados, cartas o Notas escritos por Algún Personaje"_

"Algunos comentarios que recuerdan los personajes"

**Chapitre 3: "Pardon"**

Con paso lento, pero constante, iban caminando dos muchachos de, aproximadamente, la misma edad. Uno de ellos era de largos cabellos negros y ojos de igual color, con grandes ojeras debajo de ellos. El otro, unos escasos centímetros más bajito que el anterior, tenía largos cabellos dorados y rasgados ojos azules. El silencio reinaba entre ellos, pues no se conocían y, al parecer, no tenían la intención de llegar a conocerse jamás. Simplemente sabían sus nombres y que ambos eran peligrosos mutuamente.

Ya habían recorrido algunos kilómetros, dejando atrás a la aldea de Iwa, completamente en caos. El joven rubio, de nombre Deidara, quien había nacido en aquella aldea, no sentía el más mínimo remordimiento por lo que acababa de hacer. Había terminado su venganza al provocar el caos en la aldea que había culpado a sus difuntos padres de traición y los había condenado a la muerte. Jamás lo olvidaría y, por ello, juró vengarse, tiempo atrás. Ahora, un nuevo camino se formaba delante de él. Pertenecería a la famosa Organización Criminal llamada "Akatsuki".

De la nada, el moreno aprisionó una de las muñecas del ojiazul, y lo acercó, con demasiada brusquedad, a su cuerpo, antes de que, con el otro brazo, le apresara la cintura.

-¿Qué haces, hum?-inquirió el otro, con demasiada confusión en su cabeza, intentando zafarse del agarre que el ojinegro le imponía. -¡Suéltame ahora mismo, hum!

-¿O qué? ¿Qué harás contra mí, Deidara? –le retó.-No puedes hacerme nada, porque yo puedo usar el sharingan en tu contra y tú no puedes contra un genjutsu de tal magnitud. –acercó su rostro al cuello del rubio, quien seguía intentando escapar de los brazos del Uchiha. –No te dejaré ir, Deidara.

-Suéltame, maldito.-musitó, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, logrando escaparse de sus brazos posesivos. -¿Qué quieres de mí, hum?

-¿No es obvio? Eres demasiado bello, y yo quiero poseerte.-se limitó a contestar el pelinegro, mientras se levantaba del suelo. –Puedes hacerlo de la manera fácil o difícil, pero, aún así, serás mío, Deidara.-profetizó.

-No pienso lo mismo, hum. –espetó el rubio, caminando, una vez más, pero mirando, furtivamente, hacia donde se encontraba el otro, para que no volviera a tomarlo desprevenido.

-Bien, como quieras. Has decidido que será de la manera difícil. Pero, recuerda que no pararé hasta no tenerte en mi cama.-una mirada lujuriosa asomó por sus ojos oscuros. –Apresúrate, que no quiero que nos alcancen los otros dos.-ordenó, mordazmente.

-¿Quién es el otro miembro que vino con ustedes, hum?-se atrevió a preguntar, al darse cuenta de que el otro ya no intentaría hacerle nada, por lo menos en lo que se refería a aquella noche.

-El otro miembro de la Organización al que mandaron junto a nosotros para buscarte, es de la aldea de Suna. Un maestro marionetista. Su nombre es Akasuna no Sasori.-le contestó, con indiferencia, mientras seguía caminando, delante del rubio.

-_¿Akasuna no Sasori? No puede ser, hum. No puede ser él. ¿Por qué tengo que enfrentarme a él de nuevo? No quiero volver a verlo. Lo odio por lo que me hizo, pero… ¿Por qué rayos mi corazón latió más rápido cuando escuché que se trataba de él? Se supone que lo odio por haberme utilizado, hum. No puedo seguir estando enamorado de alguien a quien no le importé en lo más mínimo. Es una actitud masoquista, hum. ¿Cómo rayos voy a verlo a la cara sin intentar golpearlo o…besarlo? ¡No! Definitivamente, no voy a besarlo, hum. Él me utilizó, no hay excusa, no debo caer de nuevo en sus trampas, hum. Tal vez ni se acuerde de mí. Dudo que recuerde a todas las personas a las que ha utilizado tal y como me usó a mí, hum. No debo mostrarme débil ante él. Jamás. _

**--00--**

El viaje fue sumamente exhaustivo, pero, por fin, lograron llegar ante una gran cueva, tapada por una roca de inmenso tamaño y protegida por sellos que solo los miembros de la organización sabían cómo quitar. La roca se deslizó hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto una cueva amplia que, a simple vista, parecía vacía. El pelinegro portador del sharingan se adentró en ella, seguido por el rubio, quien no perdía detalle en lo que sus orbes azules veían.

La roca regresó a su lugar original en cuanto hubieron estado dentro. Al instante, por una puerta que aún no había captado con sus rasgados ojos, salieron algunas personas, todas ataviadas en capas negras con nubes rojas. Notó que, la gran mayoría, eran hombres. De hecho, solo había una mujer entre ellos. Ella tenía el cabello corto y de un extraño, pero hermoso, color azul, al igual que los ojos. Tenía un piercing debajo del labio inferior, y una flor de papel adornaba sus cabellos. Era muy bonita y tenía el rostro serio. Sus facciones eran delicadas y su piel era pálida.

Los demás miembros de la organización se colocaron en forma de media luna frente al rubio, quien seguía examinándolos, uno a uno. El que estaba a la izquierda de la peliazul, era un hombre alto, que llevaba una máscara en el rostro, dejando solamente visibles una piel morena y peculiares ojos verdes, con el fondo negro, cuando debería ser blanco.

Al otro lado de aquél peculiar sujeto, se encontraba uno de cabellos blancos, con el peinado hacia atrás; era unos centímetros más bajo que el anterior y tenía unos inconfundibles ojos morados. Llevaba la capa abierta de la parte de arriba, mostrando su pecho musculoso y un colgante extraño que no alcanzaba a ver con claridad.

Al lado derecho de la mujer, se encontraba el que, seguramente, sería el líder de aquella organización. Su cabello era anaranjado y lo llevaba peinado en punta. Múltiples piercings adornaban sus orejas, nariz y debajo del labio inferior. Una mirada gris, penetrante y sumamente estricta asomaba en su rostro. Era alto, debía reconocerlo.

Al lado de éste, se encontraba el último sujeto. Era bastante más extraño que todos los demás juntos. Incluso más raro que el tal Kisame. Tenía apariencia de planta. Su cabello era de un verde oscuro y una mitad de su rostro era negra, mientras que la otra era blanca. Sus ojos eran de un tono amarillento y unas especies de hojas enormes, que parecían servirle de escudo a su rostro, iniciaban en sus hombros. Era sumamente extraño, y algo siniestro.

-Tú debes ser Deidara.-habló el que, en un principio, había pensado que sería el Líder de aquella organización, con voz grave. Se limitó a asentir, sin dar muestras de nerviosismo o cualquier otra emoción. –Me da gusto que hayas aceptado unirte a nosotros. –sonrió, de una forma demasiado sincera, cosa que no se esperaba el rubio. –Mi nombre es Pein. Y ellos son: Zetsu,-señaló al de apariencia siniestra que había examinado al final.-ella es Konan,-apuntó a la joven de cabellos azules, quien sonrió, más abiertamente que él.-él es Kakuzu, nuestro tesorero,-ésta vez, su mano señaló al de la máscara.-y él es Hidan.-el peliblanco sonrió, socarronamente.

-Hola, rubia.-fueron las primeras palabras que escuchó de él, y, en ése mismo momento, se dio cuenta de que, durante su estadía en aquella organización, jamás dejaría de burlarse por su apariencia tan femenina. El enojo hizo su aparición en el ojiazul, quien no tardó en gritarle que no era una chica. Al darse cuenta de sus actos, se quedó pasmado. Actuaba de manera infantil frente a criminales de rango S, y le estaba gritando a uno de ellos. Pero, al voltear, vio cómo reían ante su reacción.

-Descuida, Hidan es así, con todos.-explicó la mujer, sonriendo de manera amable, con una voz dulce, pero un tanto estricta. –Ya te acostumbrarás a él.-aseguró.

-Por cierto, Itachi. ¿Dónde están Kisame y Sasori?-inquirió el pelinaranja. Al escuchar el último nombre mencionado por él, se agitó el estómago del rubio, al igual que su corazón, cosa que lo hizo enojarse consigo mismo por seguirse sintiendo así por el pelirrojo.

-Se quedaron atrás. Deidara creó un caos en la aldea, así que, tal vez tardaron demasiado en salir de allí.

-Bien, entonces ya llegarán a su debido tiempo. –reflexionó.-Deidara, tendrás que esperar para conocer a tu compañero. Aquí, en Akatsuki, nos agrupamos en equipos de dos, de acuerdo a nuestras habilidades, con el fin de complementarnos en una misión.-explicó.-Bien, Hidan, llévalo a su habitación. Ya sabes dónde es.-le ordenó.

-Sí, como sea. Vámonos, nena.-comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose a la puerta por la cual habían salido antes los miembros de dicha organización.

-Que no soy una chica, hum.-le siguió, con el ceño fruncido y la venita queriendo estallar.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo, un tanto estrecho, iluminado por focos amarillos que le daban ese tono a todo el lugar. A lo largo de aquél pasadizo, se encontró con varias puertas. La primera, del lado derecho, estaba abierta, dejando al descubierto lo que parecía ser una sala, pues se veía amplia y algunos sillones estaban acomodados, entorno a una pequeña mesa. A la siguiente que vio, estaba cerrada, pero Hidan le dijo que era la cocina. A un lado de ésta, tan solo separada por dos metros, había otra puerta, la cual era el comedor, según la información dada por el peliblanco. Al final del pasillo, había una bifurcación. La de la derecha era otro pasillo, más corto, que daba hacia las escaleras; mientras que del otro lado, había un baño. Dieron la vuelta hacia la derecha y subieron los escalones. La escalera daba la vuelta hacia la derecha y, al final de ella, había otra bifurcación. Dieron vuelta a la izquierda y, tras pasar frente a varias puertas cerradas, llegaron a una, la cual el ojimorado abrió.

-Éste es tu cuarto, princesita. –se mofó. –La puerta del fondo es el cuarto de baño. Solo hay dos acá arriba. Hay un tercer piso, pero allá solo duermen Konan y Pein, y tienen sus propios baños. En tu armario encontrarás tus uniformes. Como ves, debes utilizarlos siempre. Bien, me voy. No me vayas a joder.-se fue hacia, lo que el creía que era, su habitación, dejándole solo.

El rubio entró, encendiendo la luz. Su habitación no era más grande de lo que lo había sido la de su antigua casa, en Iwa. No tenía ventanas, ya que estaban dentro de una cueva y se vería extraño ante los ojos de cualquier persona que llegara a pasar por allí. Una cama de mantas en tono azul marino, tamaño individual, estaba en uno de los rincones, al lado de una pared; había una mesita de noche, una mesa con su espejo, un armario y un escritorio con su silla. Nada fuera de lo común. Cerró la puerta y se despojó de su bolsa de arcilla y de sus armas ninja, dejándolas encima del escritorio de caoba. Se dirigió hacia el armario y, como Hidan le había dicho, allí encontró cinco capas como las de los demás miembros, además de varias camisetas de red, otras en tono azul marino y pantalones del mismo color. Unas polainas blancas y unos pares de sandalias negras estaban en la parte inferior. A parte de todo eso, dentro de un cajón había ropa interior.

-_Bien, al menos no tendré que utilizar la misma toda mi vida, hum._-pensó, aliviado. Sacó una de las capas y se la puso, para verificar que fuera de su talla.-_Mhm. Me tapa un poco las manos, pero, por lo demás, está bien, hum._-se la quitó, dejándola sobre su cama. Se sentó, descansando un poco. Vio su reflejo en el espejo. Tenía el cabello un poco sucio, debido a las cenizas que le habían caído tras explotar su casa. Había unas ojeras debajo de sus orbes azules. Su rostro estaba algo tiznado y se le notaba cansado. –_Necesito un baño, hum._-se levantó, cogió el uniforme y unos bóxers negros, además de una toalla azul que encontró y se dirigió hacia la puerta que, se suponía, era el cuarto de baño.

Al entrar, notó las baldosas blancas que lo cubrían. Había una bañera de azulejos amarillos, un excusado blanco y un lavamanos de tono crema. Cerró tras él, poniéndole el seguro para que nadie entrara. Dejó su ropa limpia sobre el lavamanos, que estaba seco en esos momentos, y comenzó a despojarse de su ropa. Se soltó el cabello y abrió la llave del agua caliente, esperando que saliera. Pronto, la tina comenzó a llenarse. Se adentró en ella, sintiendo cómo sus músculos comenzaban a relajarse. Cuando hubo estado completamente dentro, se sumergió, con el fin de que todo su cuerpo estuviese empapado de agua. Cogió un jabón y comenzó a tallarse, dejando que toda la mugre saliera de su cuerpo. Después, se puso shampoo y comenzó a masajearse el cuero cabelludo, limpiando, también, su rubio cabello.

Al terminar de bañarse, salió de la tina, envolviéndose en la toalla, con el fin de secarse pronto. Se puso los bóxers, que le quedaron bien; después, la camiseta de red y los pantalones, seguidos por una camisa azul marino, las sandalias negras y las polainas blancas. Al no haber espejo dónde mirarse, salió, rumbo a su habitación, con sus cosas entre sus manos. Al salir, encontró a Hidan y Kakuzu, a lo lejos, hablando, según su parecer. No los saludó, pues ellos no advirtieron, jamás, su presencia. Entró a su cuarto, sin hacer demasiado ruido, y cerró la puerta. Fue directo al espejo, donde se cepilló el cabello, tras haberlo secado con la toalla. Se hizo una media cola alta, dejando un largo flequillo cubriendo la parte izquierda de su rostro. Ahora ya se veía tal y como era: pálido, con facciones delicadas, propias de una chica, y con cabellos dorados. Fue hacia donde estaba su capa y se la colocó encima, antes de tomar su vieja ropa y tirarla en un rincón de su armario. Regresó al espejo y se puso la bandita de la aldea de Iwa sobre su frente. Al ver su reflejo, ya no vio a aquél muchacho que deseaba venganza. Ahora era un joven que trabajaría codo con codo junto a criminales de rango S, asesinando para conseguir lo que le diera la gana. Ése era el nuevo Deidara.

**00..00**

Cansados y un tanto frustrados, llegaron dos miembros de la famosa Organización para Criminales de rango S, de nombre "Akatsuki". Un pelirrojo con la mirada inexpresiva y un peliazul de gran musculatura, tras hacer los sellos debidos, entraron a la guarida. No encontraron a nadie allí, lo cual era de esperarse, pues nadie solía pasar su tiempo libre en aquél sitio tan escueto y aburrido de la cueva. Suspiraron, pues, por fin, luego de un recorrido algo largo, se encontraban en su "hogar".

-Ve y llama a Pein, Kisame.-ordenó el de los ojos color miel, con su fría e inexpresiva manera de hablar. Pero, incluso antes de que el otro diera un paso, ante ellos apareció un holograma demasiado conocido: el Líder.

-_Veo que por fin llegaron._-dijo él, con su voz grave. -_¿Tuvieron problemas en el camino?_-inquirió.

-No. Pero Itachi se nos adelantó. Se fue mientras nosotros aún permanecíamos dentro de la aldea.-se limitó a contestar el pelirrojo, escondiendo cierto resentimiento hacia el Uchiha.

_-Ya veo. Itachi y Deidara llegaron hace unas dos horas. Llamaré a todos, así que no se vayan a ningún lado. Aún falta que nombre al compañero del chico._-desapareció de la vista de los dos Akatsukis, quienes se quedaron con caras de: ¡Como si pudiera moverme!

**00..00**

Deidara se encontraba en su nueva habitación, moldeando figuras de arcilla con la ayuda de las bocas de sus manos, cuando, de pronto, apareció ante él una figura conocida.

-_Deidara, ha llegado la hora de que nombremos a tu compañero. Baja al lugar donde te recibimos, ahora mismo._-le ordenó la voz de Pein, quien había aparecido en forma de holograma, un tanto deformada.

Dejó la figura de arcilla encima del escritorio y salió de su cuarto. En el pasillo, encontró a Hidan y Kakuzu, quienes se dirigían a las escaleras. Los tres, seguidos por Itachi, quien salió de su cuarto unos momentos después, llegaron a la planta baja, donde Zetsu iba caminando. Abrieron la puerta que daba a la parte delantera de la cueva, donde estaba la entrada. Allí, ya se encontraban Konan y Pein, junto dos figuras más. Al reconocerlo, a Deidara comenzó a saltarle el corazón, causando que se enojara, aún más, consigo mismo. Sasori estaba allí, a tres metros de él.

-Bien, veo que todos han venido.-dijo Pein, mientras se acomodaban todos, codo con codo, en forma de media luna, alrededor de él. El rubio ocultaba, a la perfección, el nerviosismo que le causaba tener a Sasori a dos personas de distancia de su cuerpo. A pesar de todo lo que se sentía obligado a sentir, quería correr a sus brazos, abrazarle y besarle, como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado. –Ha llegado la hora de que nombremos al compañero de equipo de Deidara.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y ansioso por ver a su amado rubio. Sabía que lo tenía demasiado cerca, aunque no tanto como para poder tocarlo, pero no lograba verlo, pues Kisame y Kakuzu estaban en medio de ellos. Al escuchar su nombre, sintió cómo una descarga eléctrica traspasaba su cuerpo, en una sensación placentera.

-Deidara, tu compañero será…

**00..00**

_-¡¿SASORI?! ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS ME TOCÓ CON ÉL, HUM?!-_se preguntaba el rubio, en cuanto cerró la puerta de su habitación se tiró encima de la cama, ocultando su rostro en la almohada. De todos los que le pudieron haber tocado como pareja, le tenía que tocar con aquél que demasiado daño le había hecho en el pasado. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo le hizo para no ponerse a llorar o a gritar frente a todos. De hecho, mostró una expresión impasible y, en cuanto pudo desalojar el lugar, junto con sus demás compañeros, con paso normal, pero asegurándose de no quedarse cerca del pelirrojo, llegó a su habitación, la cerró con seguro y entró. -_¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ CON ÉL, HUM?!_-no pudo evitar que las lágrimas de frustración se desbordaran por sus ojos azules y terminaran mojando su rostro y la almohada que utilizaba para ahogar los sollozos que salían, sin su consentimiento, de su boca.

TOC TOC TOC

Levantó un poco el rostro, asustado. Se quedó callado, esperando que quien tocara se fuera pronto, para no tener que dar explicaciones por sus ojos hinchados y las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

TOC TOC TOC

Incluso evitó respirar, para no ser descubierto. Esperaba que pensaran que no se encontraba allí.

TOC TOC TOC

-¿Deidara? ¿Estás allí?-inquirió una voz demasiado conocida.

No pudo evitar que más lágrimas salieran de sus orbes azules, ni que su corazón diera un vuelco que casi le deja sin el poco aire que sus pulmones retenían dentro. Se quedó completamente inmóvil, esperando que desistiera y se fuera de una vez.

-¿Dei?-volvió a preguntar Sasori, con la oreja pegada a la puerta, para detectar cualquier sonido. Mas no había nada que delatara la presencia de su adorado rubio dentro de la habitación.

El ojiazul notó que la sombra del ojimiel desaparecía de debajo de la puerta. Volvió a respirar, aunque con unos cuantos jadeos, pues había estado aguantando la respiración por casi un minuto. Se levantó, lentamente, y se dirigió al espejo. Observó sus ojos algo rojos debido a las lágrimas que soltó, y las mejillas húmedas. Rápidamente, se limpió, intentando quedar como antes. Pero la hinchazón tardaría un poco, así que decidió volver a sus figuras de arcilla, para que su mente se mantuviera ocupada en algo que no fuera aquél pelirrojo del que, desafortunadamente, seguía profundamente enamorado.

Pero, ¿cómo se puede seguir amando a alguien que te ha hecho mucho daño?

**00..00**

Sasori se encontraba dentro de la tina de baño, dejando que el agua caliente le limpiara toda la suciedad que había adquirido, gracias a la tierra y las cenizas que le habían caído encima en la aldea de Iwa, y en el camino hacia la cueva. Hacia varios minutos, había ido a la habitación de Deidara, con la intención de hablar con él y pedirle perdón por su larga ausencia. También quería saber qué era lo que lo había impulsado a convertirse en un criminal como él y, de ser posible, preguntarle si seguía sintiendo lo mismo por él.

Pero, aunque había creído verlo dirigirse a su cuarto, al tocar y preguntar si allí se encontraba, no había obtenido respuesta alguna. Sólo silencio. Tendría que buscarle en cuanto saliera del baño. Se sentía demasiado ansioso por volver a verlo, por tenerlo frente a él, a solas; por abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

Se salió de la tina, se secó y comenzó a vestirse. Se puso los bóxers, los pantalones, las sandalias negras y las polainas blancas. Luego se colocó la capa de Akatsuki, secó su cabello, lo más que pudo, con la toalla, y salió del cuarto de baño, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Al pasar frente a la del joven rubio, pensó que era obra del destino que sus cuartos estuvieran uno al lado del otro.

Abrió su propia puerta y entró. Dejó su ropa sucia dentro de un cesto que tenía en su armario y salió, de nuevo. Tocó, una vez más, a la puerta del ojiazul, esperando que ésta vez estuviera allí. Pero, al hacerlo, ésta se abrió, revelando que estaba entreabierta y que nadie estaba dentro de ella. Aún así, entró. Lo esperaría allí.

**00..00**

-_No sabía que tenían la cocina tan desordenada, hum. ¡Diez minutos para encontrar un vaso y, a final de cuentas, estaba sucio! ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡Son tan poco higiénicos, hum!_-pensaba el de dorados cabellos, mientras subía las escaleras que le llevaban directo al piso de las habitaciones. Dio vuelta a la izquierda y caminó hacia su alcoba, un tanto fastidiado por el desorden que había encontrado en la cocina. _–Si tardé tanto para encontrar un vaso, ¿cuánto tardaré para encontrar algún cubierto, hum?_-abrió la puerta de su habitación, notando que estaba cerrada cuando llegó, pero que la había dejado entreabierta al irse._-¿Acaso alguien se tomó la molestia de cerrarla cuando pasaba por aquí?_-se preguntó, con miedo de que Itachi hubiera entrado y lo estuviera esperando dentro de ella.

Dio unos pasos hacia delante, sin alejarse mucho de la puerta, notando que había alguien sentado en su cama, mirándole. Alargó su brazo y se topó con el interruptor. Era lo que estaba buscando. Encendió la luz, parpadeando un poco al notar la molestia que ésta dejaba en sus ojos. Cuando pudo abrirlos bien, notó que quien estaba esperándole no era Itachi.

-Hola, Dei.-dijo el pelirrojo, poniéndose de pie y dando un paso hacia delante, mientras una sonrisa sincera se posaba en su rostro.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, el rubio salió de la habitación, dando un portazo tras él.

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hace eso, hum? ¿Acaso pretende usarme otra vez? ¿Le hace feliz el verme sufrir, hum? Creí que podría encararlo y mostrarme indiferente, incluso cuando estuviéramos a solas. Pero, no puedo, hum. Me dan ganas de ponerme a llorar. No puedo mostrarme tan débil frente a él, hum. No debo._-se decía el muchacho, mentalmente, mientras caminaba, con rapidez, hacia la sala de la guarida, donde sabía de antemano que se encontraban Kakuzu, Konan, Zetsu y Hidan. Al menos, si sabía que ellos estaban allí, no se atrevería a mostrar su tristeza. Y Sasori no iría a molestarlo.

**00..00**

-_¿Por qué se fue de esa forma? ¿Será que…me odia por no haber regresado?_-se preguntaba el pelirrojo, quien ya estaba recostado en su propia cama. Al ver que Deidara había salido sin decir palabra y había dado un portazo, intentó seguirlo, pero, cuando abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto, ya no lo encontró. _–Debe estar abajo, con los demás. Debo hablar con él. No puede evadirme el resto de su vida. Algún día tendrá que hablar conmigo. Y yo no pienso dejar que siga odiándome de esa forma. Algo tengo que hacer para que me perdone. No pienso seguir de ésta forma. _

Se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia el escritorio donde una marioneta sin terminar descansaba. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó lápiz y papel.

**00..00**

Aquella noche, los Akatsukis, junto a su nuevo integrante, disfrutaban de una cena de lo más normal. Hidan hacía sus bromas Itachi no prestaba atención a nada, Pein escuchaba a Kakuzu hablar sobre el presupuesto, Konan hablaba con Deidara, Zetsu pensaba en cualquier cosa que no fuera su estancia en aquella Organización, Kisame también hacía bromas y hablaba animadamente, y un nervioso pelirrojo miraba, furtivamente, al nuevo miembro de Akatsuki.

La cena iba de lo más normal. Y, aunque el de cabellos dorados hablaba animadamente con la única fémina de la organización, no podía evitar sentir un hueco en el estómago al darse cuenta de que el ojicastaño no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Cuando la cena hubo terminado, se limitaron a recoger los trastes y dejarlos en el fregadero, listos para que Kisame los lavara. Se dirigieron a la sala, donde tomaron asiento en los sillones, en el suelo, o algunas sillas, para ponerse a platicar, leer, jugar ajedrez, y demás, sólo para pasar el tiempo.

Sasori se sentó algo alejado de su objeto de admiración, pero sin dejar de mirarle las veces que le fuera posible. Notaba cómo éste hablaba con a peliazul, animadamente. En algunas ocasiones, sus miradas se llegaron a cruzar, pero podía notar que el otro simplemente la desviaba en cuanto se daba cuenta de ello. Le dolía la indiferencia y el desprecio que emanaban del joven de Iwa hacia su persona.

-_Sólo espero que no se niegue a hablar conmigo. _–pensó el Akasuna, mientras aparentaba leer.

**00..00**

Llegó a su habitación, luego de un largo día. Abrió la puerta, preparado para encontrarse con algún visitante no deseado sentado en su cama, a la espera de su llegada. Mas no fue así. Entró, aliviado, encendiendo la luz y cerrando tras él. Cuando se disponía a tirarse en la cama, notó que había un papel doblado sobre su almohada. Lo tomó, receloso, y lo desdobló. Una caligrafía conocida apareció ante él.

"_Deidara:_

_Necesitamos hablar. A solas. Si quieres hacerlo pronto, ven a la medianoche. Te estaré esperando sobre la cueva. Solo tienes que subir por las escaleras que están junto al baño de la planta baja. Sino quieres hacerlo en esta ocasión, no hay problema, pero todos los días te dejaré una nota igual, hasta que te decidas a venir._

_Sasori."_

No podía creer lo que leía. Akasuna no Sasori, aquél hombre que lo había utilizado tiempo atrás, quería hablar con él. Y a solas. ¿Qué debía hacer? Claramente le decía que si no aceptaba hacerlo aquella noche, seguiría insistiendo.

_-¿Debo ir o no? Yo también quiero hablar con él, hum. Quiero decirle lo mucho que lo odio. Pero… ¿qué tal que intenta seducirme de nuevo, hum? Terminaría cayendo ante él, otra vez. Sería patético, hum. Ya me rompió el corazón una vez. No quiero que vuelva a hacerlo. Pero, no me deja otra salida, hum. Si no voy hoy, algún día tendré que hacerlo. Y mejor que sea antes de una misión. ¿Qué querrá?_

**00..00**

Sus rojos cabellos se mecían, debido al viento que hacía aquella madrugada. Eran diez para las doce. La luna brillaba en lo alto, tan hermosa como siempre. Se sentó bajo un árbol, a la espera del muchacho. Temía que lo dejara plantado y que, desde el día siguiente, tuviera que presionarle para que hablara con él. Pero no le quedaba otra opción. Sabía que el ojiazul era terco. Y, si se proponía no dirigirle la palabra en lo que le restaba de vida, lo conseguiría, al menos la mayor parte.

El tiempo pasaba, pero no aparecía el rubio por ningún lado. Claro que tampoco había pasado demasiado tiempo. Tan solo iba diez minutos retrasado. Quizá aún no se decidía.

-_Deidara, ven, por favor. Quiero hablar contigo. Quiero aclararlo todo. Quiero disculparme contigo. No quiero que me odies. Ven, por favor. _–y, como si lo hubiera invocado, la puerta que daba al interior de la cueva, se abrió, dejando salir a un rubio de largos cabellos. –Deidara.-susurró, mientras se levantaba.

Los ojos del menos se mantuvieron fuera del contacto visual que intentaban lograr los del Akasuna. El de mirada castaña, desistió.

-Deidara, necesitamos hablar.-comenzó, mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, hum?-inquirió el otro, en voz baja e inexpresiva.

-De nosotros.-empezó a decir, un poco sorprendido de que el rubio no mostrara emoción alguna en su voz.-Quiero pedirte perdón por haberme ido de aquella manera.

-Es muy tarde para eso, ¿no crees, hum?-le espetó, levantando la mirada. Las orbes castañas se abrieron más, al ver que había lágrimas en los ojos del menor, y que había rencor en sus palabras.

-Deidara…Comprende que no quería verte sufrir cuando me fuera.-explicó, intentando cambiar la expresión de profundo odio que había en el rostro de su antiguo amante.

-Claro. Y por eso me dejaste de esa forma, hum. ¿Crees que soy tarado, o qué? Te fuiste de esa forma porque solo me estabas utilizando.-le soltó, mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Yo jamás te utilicé, Dei. Yo te amé. Yo te amo. Jamás dejé de hacerlo. No pude regresar porque me enviaban muy lejos. Intenté hacerlo, pero no pude hasta ayer.

-Sí, claro. ¿Piensas que me voy a tragar tu cuento absurdo sobre que me amabas y que jamás me utilizaste, hum? –había odio y mucho dolor en sus ojos, por lo que el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentirse como un monstruo.

-Nunca te utilicé, Deidara. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?-preguntó, acercándose más, inconscientemente.

-¿Y eso qué importa? Te odio, Sasori. –se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a retirarse, lo más pronto posible. Pero, una mano aprisionando, delicadamente, su muñeca, le hizo detenerse.

-A mí me importa. Y mucho. Quiero saber de dónde sacaste esa idea equivocada. –susurró el ojicastaño.

-Me lo dijo tu compañero, cuando fui a buscarte a la posada, hum.-reveló, aún contra su propia voluntad, pues su corazón era quien, ahora, comandaba sus actos. –Él me dijo que tú me estabas utilizando.

-¿Qué? ¿Fue el imbécil de Orochimaru? ¿Y tú le creíste, Deidara?-preguntó, murmurando.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera, hum? Jamás volviste.-estaba comenzando a ceder frente a sus sentimientos. Frente a sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el que mantenía presa una de sus muñecas.

-Pero nada de lo que él te dijo era cierto. Él es capaz de traicionar hasta a su propia sangre con tal de obtener lo que desea, o de hacer sufrir a los que se encuentran a su alrededor. Comprende, Deidara, yo jamás sería capaz de hacerte algo así. Yo te amo demasiado. Y sé que, aunque no te merezco, jamás dejaré de amarte. Eres lo más importante que hay en mi vida. Nunca dejé de pensar en ti. Ni un solo momento. Por favor, perdóname por no haberme quedado a tu lado.-le abrazó por la espalda, tomando desprevenido al ojiazul, quien no pudo evitar sentir lo mismo que hacia varios años, cuando eran felices en Iwa. Lágrimas nuevas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, mientras su confundida cabeza intentaba pensar en lo que, de ahora en adelante, tendría que hacer. Sin previo aviso, sintió cómo lágrimas ajenas comenzaban a mojar su cuello, donde la cabeza de su ex-pareja reposaba. No pudo evitar sentirse aún más confundido ante tal acción. –Te amo, Dei. –escuchó que le susurraba, entre unos cuantos sollozos que jamás pensó que llegaría a escuchar.

Aquello lo confundió aún más de lo que ya estaba. Creyendo que no podría soportarlo más, se zafó, bruscamente, del agarre del pelirrojo, y corrió hacia su habitación. Bajó las escaleras, hasta llegar a la planta baja, donde subió las que llevaban a las alcobas. Al llegar al segundo piso, se dirigió, velozmente, a su aposento. Abrió la puerta y cerró tras él. Sin desvestirse ni encender la luz, se tumbó en la cama, escondiendo la cabeza en la almohada. Las lágrimas no se detuvieron, mientras su mente seguía procesando la información. Sin darse plena cuenta, los comentarios que Orochimaru le había hecho hacia ya varios años, se colaron en su mente.

"-Humpj. ¿De verdad piensas que va a volver por ti? Ja. Qué ingenuo eres, Deidara. ¿Sabes? Para Sasori solamente fuiste una aventura, un juguete."

"Ja. Claro. Como si no se rompieran las promesas, Deidara. En serio, él no te ama. De ser así, hubiera mandado todo al diablo y se hubiera quedado contigo, ¿no crees? Pero, no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Porque no eres importante para él. Sólo te usó como su juguete sexual, una entretención. O, ¿acaso nunca tuvieron relaciones?"

-_¿Cómo pude haberle creído? Después de decirme eso, se me insinuó, hum. Y yo no pude hacer más que desconfiar de Sasori. Yo lo sabía, él me estaba mintiendo, hum. Él sabía perfectamente que Sasori no podía dejar así como así la organización, y que, mucho menos, podría regresar pronto, hum. Él me mintió, fue él quien me hizo sufrir, no Sasori. Y yo caí, como un idiota, hum. ¿Cómo pude haberle hecho eso a Sasori, hum? Lo dejé allá arriba, solo. Y estaba pidiéndome perdón. Él aún me ama. Pero, ¿cómo podría querer estar con alguien que le cree a un desconocido y no a él, hum? No puedo creer lo ingenuo que fui. Tengo que disculparme con él, hum. No quiero que sufra por mi causa. No de nuevo._

Decidido, el rubio se levantó y, sigilosamente, salió de su alcoba. Tan solo era cuestión de regresar al lugar donde lo había dejado y pedirle disculpas por su estúpido comportamiento. Bajó escaleras y subió otras, con tanta prisa como si su vida dependiera de ello. Al abrir la puerta que lo llevaba a la parte superior de la cueva, notó que ya no estaba allí. Se había ido.

_-De seguro se fue a su habitación, hum. Creo que es la de al lado. Konan mencionó eso en la cena, hum. _–cerró la puerta, tras de sí, antes de bajar las escaleras, una vez más, y subir las otras. Se estaba volviendo demasiado fastidioso tener que hacer eso.- _¿Acaso no pudieron poner la puerta del lado de las habitaciones? Solo sería subir o bajar, hum. _–Al fin, después de mucho bajar, correr y subir, llegó ante la puerta que, según había escuchado de una fuente muy confiable, era la de su amado marionetista. –_Bien, esperemos que sea su cuarto. Si no es así, ya valí, porque no se me ocurre una razón coherente para tocar una puerta en la madrugada, hum. Bien, aquí vamos._

TOC TOC TOC

Con suavidad, golpeó la puerta, para no despertar a sus compañeros. Esperó a que le respondiera, pero, al parecer, había tocado demasiado suave, por lo que no había escuchado. Volvió a hacerlo, un poco más fuerte.

TOC TOC TOC

Luego de varios segundos, que se le hicieron eternos, la puerta fue abierta, revelando una cabellera rojiza. No se había equivocado.

-Deidara, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó, sorprendido, al verlo.

-Sasori…-se abalanzó sobre él, en un cariñoso abrazo, mientras nuevas lágrimas, ésta vez de arrepentimiento, se desbordaban por sus orbes azules.- Perdóname, hum.

-¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué?-susurró, mientras acariciaba sus dorados cabellos con una mano y le abrazaba con la otra.

-Por haber desconfiado de ti, hum. Fui un idiota. Perdóname, por favor, hum.-sin percatarse, se habían ido adentrando a la habitación del pelirrojo, quien dejó que la puerta se cerrara sola.- Mentí cuando te dije que te odiaba, hum.-le reveló, logrando que el corazón del ojicastaño saltara de la emoción. –Nunca dejé de amarte, Sasori.-se separó un poco, para verlo a los ojos, a pesar de la oscuridad que los envolvía. -¿Podrás perdonarme algún día, hum?-había arrepentimiento en sus orbes azules.

-Considérate perdonado, Dei. –le sonrió, logrando que los ojos del menor brillaran, una vez más, como si fueran zafiros. –Te amo, Deidara.-le acercó a él, para darle un casto beso en los labios, uno que ambos necesitaban desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Gracias, Sasori. –le abrazó, una vez más, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**--**

**--**

**notas de la autora:**

bien, luego de estar buscando inspiración por demasiado tiempo, la encontré esta aburrida tarde...bueno, espero que les haya gustado...

**AngelCaido**

**evangelion-girl**

**Reira-chan**

**Oo.Sakura-sama.oO**

**saso-chan**

**Chibi.Inuzuka**

**kumiro-chan**

**GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES POR SUS REVIEWS!!**

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL REENCUENTRO ME QUEBRÉ LA CABEZA Y ME DOLIÓ MUCHO DE TANTO PENSAR

**MATTA NE!**

Intentaré actualizar pronto!


End file.
